Aaron
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Rachel knew the moment she saw him that her life and reputation at McKinly were over. Rachel has a secret that just got blown, how does this affect her and the guy who is crazy about her? Massive thanks to my lovely Beta! :D PrincessOnyx :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I shouldn't be writing anything new but this popped into my head! I guess it will be at least one more chapter just to resolve the last issue at the end but I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if Rachel and Puck seem a little OCC as well!**

**The lovely ****PrincessOnyx**** has beta'd this for me hence the reposting! :D thank you!**

**Disclaimed!**

Rachel knew the minute the door burst open and an elderly woman with a small three year old in her arms practically ran into the room that her life and reputation at McKinley was over.

"Rachel, darling, I'm so sorry!" The women babbled, "My daughter has been rushed to the hospital, and I need to leave for Cleveland right now. I tried to contact your fathers, but neither of them would pick up the phone and, um, Hannah is it? I couldn't get hold of her either."

A clinical part of Rachel's mind noted the time as twenty past three as she replied calmly to the woman, "That's perfectly fine, Donna. I hope your daughter is okay," she moved to take the little boy who only just noticed her as he turned towards her voice.

"Mommy!" he screamed happily and launched himself into Rachel's waiting arms.

"Mommy?" echoed the glee club as one in shock.

Closing her eyes in defeat momentarily, Rachel held her son close to her, "Thank you, Donna. I'll see you next week," she said in farewell, opening her eyes to see the woman's apologetic face.

Turning back to the club, she shifted her son onto her hip with one hand as she grabbed for her bag awkwardly, "This is my son, Aaron," Rachel said as Mike took pity on her and handed it to her, smiling at the beautiful three year old who giggled happily at him as he waved hello.

"Rach, he's gorgeous." Mike said "May I?" he asked, motioning to him.

"Please," Rachel said, smiling at Mike's easy acceptance. "Give my arms a break," she added with a laugh, "I always forget how heavy he is getting!"

Mike took the smiling boy in his arms with Matt coming to join him as Aaron grabbed the tie he was wearing and tugged on it. Matt laughed and slipped his own tie off to let the boy play with it and not choke Mike.

"You have a son?" asked Mercedes in shock, sitting down.

"Yeah, you have a child? Who would have ever slept with you?" smirked Santana, "I thought Jesse popped your cherry last year - that kid is at least two."

"He's three," Rachel said.

"You got pregnant at fourteen? God, you are a slut," sneered Quinn "That poor boy stuck with you as a mother… then again, he's your son so he's probably already a freak," she added with an evil laugh.

"Mike, turn his face away," Rachel ordered, moving over to Quinn and slapping her across the face to everyone's shock, "You can insult me, my fathers, my dress sense, hell, my singing! But if you ever, EVER insult my son again, I will hurt you," she growled. "And to answer your question, Santana, I was raped but trust me if I ever find out who did it, I'll make sure to find out why he did it," she said in a strangled tone, moving over to Mike and Matt and taking her son into her arms. She hugged him tightly to her body, her frame shaking a little while Puck moved over to rest his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort.

Quinn held her hand to the cheek that Rachel had slapped in shock; it was red with a perfect hand print. She was surprised that no one had jumped to her defense as Rachel had slapped her, as well as the brunette's statement that she had been raped.

"B, you okay?" asked Puck quietly as the club (including Mr. Schuester) stood around in shock, not knowing how to react.

"Of Course, Noah," Rachel said brightly, her usual demeanor back in place like a protective mantle, "I just need to go catch the bus - it will be time for Aaron's dinner soon." Turning to the silenced glee club one more time, "I understand that this is an extremely juicy piece of gossip and, as such, will more than likely be all over the school by tomorrow - all I ask for is that you refrain from telling Jacob and having it plastered over the internet. My son will be grown up one day and he doesn't deserve to have his name dragged through the mud."

Slightly shamed that they had all been thinking of gossiping as soon as she left (minus Puck, Mike, and Matt), they all shifted guiltily.

"I can drive you home," Puck offered quietly. "Give Aaron to me," he ordered, taking the little boy who had lost his smile a little at the obvious tension in the room. He smiled gently at the little boy who clung to his mother a little, grinning as the little boy tugged on the tie that he was wearing as well.

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she grabbed Puck's as well as they moved to leave the room.

"Wait up!" Matt said, glancing at Quinn, who he had been dating, with disgust, "I'll come with you. My car is parked right next yours, Puck. Coming, Mike?" he asked the other football player, who nodded and grabbed his bag off the floor, taking Puck's from Rachel.

"Matt!" protested Quinn, "I was just saying what everyone else was thinking."

"Actually, I was thinking that Rachel is really brave," interrupted Brittany, "Cos you were pregnant last year and you gave her up, but Rachel has had her boy for three years."

"It's different though, Brittany," Rachel said in fairness, "Giving up her baby girl was right for Quinn," she defended, "I couldn't do it for other reasons."

"It doesn't matter, Quinn," Matt said quietly, "I knew you could be a bitch and I knew that even though I liked Rachel, you didn't, but you just called a three year old a freak because of his mother who is actually a lovely person. Not to mention when you got pregnant at sixteen, we didn't judge you, but when Rachel gets pregnant, she's a slut? That's called a double standard - one I won't put up with. Anyway we were only dating, it's not liked you actually wanted me; I'm just a stop gap until you get Finn back, remember?" he said bitterly, walking out of the room.

Feeling slightly awkward that she had just managed to break up two people, Rachel hurried after him, leaving Puck and Mike to follow with her son.

"Matt!" she cried as he marched down the corridor, "I'm so sorry," she apologized as she caught up with him, "I never wanted this, I promise!"

"Rach, you didn't even want us to know about your son - you are in no way responsible for what just happened," he promised as Puck and Mike came up beside them. "Now what about getting this gorgeous boy some food," he smiled, waving at Aaron who waved back wildly before sucking his thumb as his other hand clung to Puck's shirt, the Mohawked Wonder carrying him gently, a smile fixed on his face as he gazed down at the little boy.

"Yeah, we should feed you shouldn't we, buddy?" Puck said down to him, smiling more as the toddler nodded sleepily and snuggled into him a little. "Well, Mom, can we have some food?" he asked with a grin aimed at Rachel whose heart melted a little at the picture of her son in Puck's arms.

"Of course the reason Donna couldn't get hold of anyone is because they're all away on business trips, so please, come over and have dinner with me and Aaron - all of you," Rachel invited. "In fact, I should probably get the story out of the way, so maybe I should invite everyone else in glee," she mused.

"Well, I'll come," said Puck.

"Me too," Mike piped up, "I'll go invite the club for you if you want to tell them to come to your house later, say seven-ish?"

"Thank you, Mike. That would be helpful. Now I really must get home, Aaron needs food and bed, don't you, gorgeous?" she asked fondly, smoothing back his unruly dark blonde curls as he nodded.

"Well, we will meet you there then," said Matt. "Me and Mike will come help you cook though, so see you in about an hour," he said, smiling as he watched Puck and Rachel walk out of the school looking like the perfect family.

Puck and Quinn had not lasted long after putting Beth up for adoption almost eight months ago, neither had Finn and Rachel once she had found that he now stared at Quinn. Typical Finn, always wanting what he couldn't have. Unlike Quinn though, Rachel didn't stand for it and chucked him in spectacular fashion in front of the entire cafeteria only three months after Regionals and at the start of the new school year.

Puck and Rachel had continued their dance of "will they, won't they" for the last five months, Puck being particularly protective of her and making sure that she always had a friend to talk to and sit next to in glee and showing his feelings for her as clearly as he could. Now watching them, Matt knew that Puck hadn't known about Aaron but it didn't matter, one smile of that little boy hadn't changed his feelings for the petite brunette one iota. In fact, it probably increased them.

Settling Aaron in the centre seat of his truck, Puck smiled and made funny faces as he belted him in, making the little boy's laughter roll out. Grinning one more time, he looked up to see Rachel having difficulty trying to hike herself in. He rolled his eyes at her son as he jumped out to help her into the cab, wrapping his hands around her narrow waist with pleasure, picking her up, and placing her into the cab.

"Silly Mommy, huh?" he asked Aaron who laughed and nodded.

The drive to Rachel's house was too short for Puck's liking as Rachel sung softly to the radio and Aaron clapped and laughed as she made funny faces and acted over the top. Pulling into her empty driveway, he turned off the engine but kept the radio on as she finished the last song with a flourish, both males clapping before going inside.

"Bath time, Mister," Rachel said as they entered.

"Aaron," she said warningly as the little boy's face dropped sullenly, "you are a smelly mister, and you need a bath, but," she smiled as the boy looked up hopefully, "you get to choose what you want for dinner."

"Picky plate," Aaron said adorably, smiling again and hugging his mom's legs, "with eggs and solders."

"Okay then," she agreed, "go and get your bath things. But remember, only one toy!" she reminded him as he clambered up the stairs, Rachel not moving until he was right at the top.

"Picky plate?" asked Puck curiously as he followed her into the kitchen, "solders?"

"Lots of different things on one plate: a little carrot, some broccoli, potatoes - he gets a well rounded diet this way, and solders are soldiers. He can't say it right yet," she explained, smiling.

"You're a good mom," Puck moved up to lean against the counter next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, "And I don't mean anyone else - I don't care about that - I mean me. Why didn't you tell _me_?" he asked intently.

"Well, we only really became friends in the last few months, and you had just given up Beth. I didn't want to, in some way, make you feel bad for giving up your daughter when I kept my son. And you are so protective of me, which I love," she hurried to qualify, "but hearing that I got raped, well… you tell me, how did that make you feel?"

"I wanted to kill the guy who did it, I want to rip him limb from limb, burn him. I want to decimate, pulverize, destroy, slaughter, devastate, and demolish him until he was a wreck of man," Puck answered honestly but furiously. He moved over to Rachel and took her into his arms, "I wanted to maim and destroy him because people aren't allowed to hurt you, not you," he repeated, stroking her cheek and gazing down into her eyes intently.

"Why not me?" asked Rachel quietly but with purpose.

"Because," he whispered, his eyes flickering to those pouting lips and back to her eyes before starting to lean down.

"Mommy, I'm ready," came a voice from upstairs. Sighing in resignation but smiling, Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead instead of her lips.

"I'll finish his dinner, but hold that thought. Don't go and over-think what almost just happened." He made her promise before she moved away, her hair scrapped back into a ponytail and clearly wet when she came back twenty minutes later, "I thought _he_ was getting the bath," Puck smiled.

"I always end up getting soaked as well," Rachel said happily. "A boisterous three year old in water, I'm sure you can imagine the state of the bathroom afterwards," she laughed as said three year old came downstairs in football pajamas.

"Cool pajamas, Sport," said Puck, putting the plate on the table. "You like football?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep, granddaddy lets me watch I like the Pat…Patwiots," Aaron said, grabbing a carrot slice.

"Patriots," Rachel corrected gently, getting his sippy cup for him.

"Yeah them!" he agreed, taking a drink. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly, pointing at Puck.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby," Rachel apologized, "This is-"

"Noah." Puck interrupted, "I'm Noah. Do you want me to crack your egg open for you, Aaron?"

His mouth full, Aaron nodded, not noticing his mothers shock at Puck's introduction. After refilling his plate only once, he squirmed in his seat, struggling not to yawn while he chattered with Noah. Later after dragging him away to play with his toys as Rachel tidied up and started prep for her own dinner with the glee club, he answered the door to Matt and Mike at nearly five o'clock.

Aaron of course had to know who was at the door and laughed when he saw the Asian again running to give him a hug even though he didn't know his name. Mike swung him up and solemnly introduced himself and Matt before the two boys let themselves be dragged into playing cars.

"They are coming, by the way - even Quinn and Santana," added Mike with a sneer as he paused in making car noises.

"Of course they are, they want the gossip," Rachel said. "You okay with him? I just need to start dinner."

"Course," said Matt, looking up, "It's got to be tough looking after him and yourself."

"Sometimes," Rachel agreed, walking back into the kitchen with Puck who grabbed her hips and eased her into the corner of the room away from everyone's sight.

"You didn't go away and over-think did you?" he asked desperately. "You want this, don't you," he stated, motioning to the two of them.

"Yes," Rachel said. "I want this, but I come with a package. The reason none of my boyfriends have known about Aaron is because I can't have people coming in and out of his life; it would confuse him."

"I can't promise forever," Puck said honestly, "but I can tell you that I want it. All it took was him tugging on my tie, and I fell in love with him. Honestly I couldn't believe it myself," he laughed, "but then again I fell in love with his mom pretty quickly," he said slyly as Rachel's head shot up.

"You love me?" she asked incredulously, "You don't fall in love."

"I did with you."

"Noah, you are seventeen, you don't really want a family right now," Rachel said sadly, "even though I love you too, I need to do right by my son."

"I was prepared to have a family a year ago," Puck argued. "I want this!" he promised. "I want you, and I want this - including Aaron. Only time will convince you that I mean it. You just have to give me that time; give me that time, Rach," he begged, gripping her hips a little harder.

Rachel nodded, her voice too tight with emotion at his heartfelt declaration to speak. Sighing in victory, Noah finally pressed his lips to Rachel's for the first time in over a year, practically moaning in pleasure as her own unique taste of vanilla and cinnamon invaded his senses.

Pulling back breathlessly, Rachel bit her lip and moaned.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

"You just stole my line," Puck laughed. "I love you too," he kissed her one more time before letting go of her as she moved to start cooking, "I still want to hear that story though, so don't even think about sending me off to put Aaron to bed when the time comes to tell it."

Rachel blushed as he smirked at her knowingly, nodding her defeat as she started to dice the onions, "Well then, you should start him on relaxing now, otherwise he will take ages to calm down and go to sleep."

Kissing her on the head, he went to do that as he left her to cook, Matt coming to help her as Puck told Aaron a story with Mike helping with some of the voices making the little boy laugh. Spotting the time, Rachel wiped her hands and clapped Matt on the shoulder in thanks before moving into the living room.

"What time is it then, Aaron?" she asked.

"Song time! Can I say good night first?"

"Course, baby," Rachel said, watching as her son hugged Mike, Matt, and Puck before coming back to her and holding up his arms mutely. Smiling, Rachel picked him up and settled him on her hip again. "What song tonight then?" she asked as she went to go upstairs.

"Sweet Caro…Caro-" the little boy answered quickly, struggling on the long word.

"Caroline," Puck said for him, his heart swelling that Rachel would sing that song to her son, "Do you like that song, Aaron?"

"Love it!" he answered cheekily. "Mommy says it her favorite as well," he stated, making Rachel blush.

"Okay, song time now," said Rachel, hurriedly going upstairs.

Puck grinned at his embarrassed girlfriend as he turned back to the boys whose eyebrows were raised, identical smirks on their faces. "Tell me you have finally told her!" Mike said with a grin.

"Yeah, I told her; we're together now," Puck said, smiling happily and laughing as the boys thumped him on the back and gave him the equivalent of a man hug. "Come on, we should set the table for Rachel," he said, motioning to the large dining room table.

"Oh, look he's being all responsible already," Matt said teasingly, ducking the pillow thrown at his head.

Coming down half an hour later, Rachel found a perfectly laid table but one random pillow in the middle of the living room floor. Staring at it quizzically, Rachel picked it up and tossed it on the couch as her doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she had less than a second to react before Brittany and Mercedes jumped on her, hugging her tightly and crushing her to them.

"Um, I do require oxygen," she croaked as they strangled her.

"Whoops, sorry," Mercedes said, letting go. "Where is that gorgeous son of yours then?" she gushed.

"Yeah, I want to meet him!" Brit said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh I'm sorry, but he's gone to bed," Rachel said, ushering everyone in (including Mr. Schuester). "I thought you would just want to hear the story and then depart. You can meet him tomorrow if you really want to though, Mercedes, Brittany," she offered, leading them into the dining room where they could all sit down comfortably.

"We all want to meet him," Quinn snapped.

"Want all you want, it's not happening," Rachel snapped back. "Why would I want you to be around my son? Your opinion of him has already been clearly shown, and you said it in front of him - which I cannot believe or condone. You go nowhere near my son," Rachel stated, taking a seat next to Puck who took her hand reassuringly.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Quinn sneered.

"Unless you want to be slapped again, I would shut up and sit down," ordered the quiet Tina to everyone's surprise. "Even you, Mr. Schuester, cannot accept what Quinn said," she continued, turning on the usually indecisive teacher.

"Or is this another instance of Quinn is right, Rachel is wrong?" asked Puck with a sneer, "Cos every time you do that, it makes me want to punch you a little more than I already do."

"What Quinn said was wrong," Will said, awkwardly sitting down and clearly not knowing how to respond to being attacked by Puck let alone the quiet Tina.

"Please, let's just eat," Rachel said as Mike and Matt brought in the large dish of spaghetti Bolognese she had made, everyone helping themselves.

When everyone had a plate in front of them, Rachel took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I was fifteen, not fourteen," she started, every eye turning to hers, "I was walking home from dance class when I was grabbed from behind… I was raped," she stated simply. "I was found by a stranger who called 911, and I was rushed to the hospital. I was unconscious, and they took a rape kit before rushing me to surgery to stop internal bleeding. Because of complications with the surgery and a reaction to the drugs, the pregnancy wasn't caught in the first week. By the time I was conscious and able to walk, I was already at a month," Rachel explained, eating a bit of her food.

"You said you didn't know who raped you," said Finn who had been unnaturally quiet.

"That is correct. While there is obviously DNA, he is not in the 'system' as it were; therefore the odds of the person being caught are incredibly slim."

"Why did you keep the baby? I don't think anyone would have blamed you for giving it up," said Kurt, another person who had been unnaturally quiet, "especially as it was conceived in such a manner."

"There were complications," Rachel said, taking another deep breath. "I can't have any more children. In fact, Aaron is a miracle - it was a difficult pregnancy and I didn't carry him to term. He was only twenty seven weeks when he was born. He was so frail and tiny, and there were so many risks. I spent weeks in the hospital just watching him, but I am so lucky, almost half of the babies born so early have learning difficulties, but he is so bright," she said with pride, her eyes shining. "I decided that I didn't want to lose the chance to have my own child even though I was so young, and my fathers supported me," she finished quietly.

"Wow, that's quite a story," said Will, sitting back, "So all this time you have had a child? I always wondered why you had been kept back a year - well it's in her file," he explained to the glee club. "You took on such a heavy burden at a very young age, Rachel."

"Well, I have a lot of help," Rachel conceded. "My fathers are wonderful, and Hannah is our housekeeper, so she looks after Aaron a lot. And they insist that I still partake in 'teenage' activities, but I would give it all up for Aaron - he's my life," Rachel said, smiling.

"Speak of the devil," Puck murmured, looking at the dining room door.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," said Aaron, rubbing at his eyes and running to his mom.

"Oh, honey!" cried Rachel, picking him up and placing him in her lap. "It's okay, baby. Bad dreams can't hurt you, I promise," she assured him, kissing him repeatedly on the head and smoothing back his curls.

"Yeah, buddy, they can't hurt you. And you know what, you can always wish really hard in them and make me or Mommy appear to protect you," said Puck as he moved closer to his girlfriend and her son.

"I can?" asked Aaron, sniffling as he looked at Puck who nodded gravely and opened his arms for Aaron to climb into them.

"Yep, me and Mommy can come into your dreams and protect you. Now how about some hot milk? It always helped me when I was little," Aaron nodded and snuggled into Puck's arms again as he got up and took the little boy into the kitchen, Rachel smiling gently after them.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Brit gushed, hugging Rachel again, "And Puck is so good with him!"

"I know, I'm so lucky," Rachel said with a gentle smile as her son and the man willing to be his father walked back into the room. "Sweetie, as it's a weekend, do you want to stay up a little and meet some of my friends?" she asked him as he settled on Puck's lap, sipping on his milk and nodding in reply.

"Okay, well these two girls really wanted to meet you - this is Brit, and this is Mercedes."

"Mer…Mer-" Aaron struggled to repeat the difficult name.

"You can call me Mercy, sweet cheeks," Mercedes said. "Now come over here and give your new auntie some sugar," she held out her arms to show what she meant.

"Oh, do we get to be aunts?" asked Brit brightly, "Hi, I'm your Aunt Brit."

Quinn and Santana sat back, slightly stunned at both their friend's easy reaction to Rachel's three year old son who was now having a ride on Artie's wheelchair, and her story. Both only felt slightly guilty at their derogatory remarks about the sweet boy who was so easily worming his way into everyone's hearts, including, it seems, the badass Noah Puckerman who was watching with all the pride of a new father as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Getting excited at all the new faces, Aaron crawled across everyone's lap - even Kurt who refrained from yelling about wrinkles on his new jacket as Aaron stared up at him laughing. Everyone, that is, other than Quinn and Santana who sat there in perfect mirror to each other with their arms crossed like a barrier that even a three year old could perceive he shouldn't try and break.

"I think you two should leave," said Puck rudely to the two of them, "This is a family gathering now. Let me show you the door," he continued, nodding to Mercedes to grip their arms and lead them outside - something he couldn't do himself.

"When you are ready to be part of this, let me know. Don't go anywhere near Rachel, Quinn - what you said earlier was disgusting and uncalled for, and I don't want you poisoning us with that hatred you are carrying around," he said, closing the door in their shocked faces.

"Come on, Mister," he said, walking back into the dining room. "Let's show Artie who's the best at cars," he said before Aaron practically bowled him over as he launched himself into his arms, the boys all laughing as he excitedly showed them his cars and set up races on the table with Artie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok I lied this will be longer than one more chapter! :P I was completely overwhelmed by the response to this story - I couldn't believe it. Let me just tell you how much it meant to me! It was awesome, and despite the fact that I despise twilight, reviews really are my very own form of heroin! :P THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Smile: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story and the idea! Hope the next chapter lives up to it!**

**Rachel: I am so happy that they were not too OCC, and I agree - Quinn really can be a cow! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Gangsta12: I have it's right here! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**The lovely ****PrincessOnyx**** has beta'd this for me so look its grammatically correct! **

Aaron 2

Rachel was harried. Her hair was falling down as she balanced Aaron on one side of her body while she struggled to pick up the toys from his bedroom floor. Her son was having a clingy day, not wanting to be more than a foot away from his mother and, if possible, in her arms. Rachel, being the soft touch she was, had surrendered and was carrying him everywhere as she cleaned up the house on Saturday morning. Her housekeeper who was practically her grandmother was abroad visiting family while her fathers, both eminent surgeons, were away at a medical conference in Seattle.

Brushing her hair out behind her impatiently and pulling out her half ponytail in defeat, she dropped the toys she was carrying into the toy box at the end of the bed.

"Sweetie, Mommy has to make your bed so it is all nice for you to go to bed later, so I need you to help me tidy your room, please, baby."

"Okay, Mommy," said Aaron reluctantly, letting himself be put on the floor as she straightened his sheets and fluffed his pillows, making sure his teddy bear was tucked in as she made sure the bed was done. Turning to her son with a smile, she sat down next to him as he played with the toys rather than put them away.

"You are a messy pup, baby," she said affectionately as he crawled over to her and sat on her lap, playing with his model cars over her legs and his.

"Why's that?" he asked, smiling at cheekily.

Rachel laughed and tickled him furiously, making him giggle and squirm across the floor to try and escape her. Following her son across the floor, she continued to tickle, his unceasingly boyish giggle reminding her why she put up with stressful days like today. Aaron hadn't wanted to wake up this morning and then had been cranky as she washed him up and got him breakfast, most of which had ended up on her - jam still spotting her t-shirt as her son's clinginess today meant she hadn't been able to have a shower.

Hearing the doorbell, Rachel swept her son into her arms and carried him downstairs to open the door, her smile growing as she found Puck on the doorstep.

Puck smiled himself and swooped down to kiss her firmly on the lips and kiss Aaron on the head.

"Hello, gorgeous," he greeted her. "And, sport," he added to Aaron, taking him out of Rachel's arms to hug him.

"Hi, Noah," Aaron said, hugging him tightly.

Finally seeing Rachel fully, he quirked his eyebrow at her, taking in the jam spotted baggy t-shirt, wild hair, and tiny shorts. Blushing under his scrutiny, Rachel smoothed her hair frantically.

"I haven't had time to have a shower yet," she explained, "Aaron is being clingy today."

"I got him then," Puck said, smiling, "Go have a shower, gorgeous, then we are going out, so wear something suitable for the park."

Smiling in relief, Rachel kissed her boyfriend one more time before going upstairs to get ready.

"Okay, buddy," Puck said, turning to the little boy in his arms, "We are going to treat mommy to a picnic with everyone - that a good idea?"

"Yeah it is."

"But I need your help. What are Mommy's favourite snacks?"

"Cookies!" the little boy yelled excitedly. "Mommy made some last night," he said, wriggling to be put down and taking Puck's hand to drag him to the kitchen, "I could smell them when I woke up, but I don't know where Mommy hid them."

"Well then let's think of where she could have put them," said Puck, picking up Aaron and placing him on the counter as he looked through the cupboards. "Aha!" he cried, pulling out a container full off cookies. "No one can hide cookies from me," he said to Aaron, laughing with him as they snuck a cookie before he stuffed the container into his backpack.

"Okay, buddy, now how about we choose some toys for you to play with," Puck said, picking him up and carrying him upstairs. "Okay now you need to stay in here on your own for just five minutes while I check on Mommy, okay? Why don't you pick out some toys and put the ones you don't want in the box okay?"

"Oh Noah, but you will only be five minutes right?" said Aaron hesitantly.

"Promise. I'll even put an alarm on my phone," he said, pulling out his phone and showing Aaron the timer counting down. Kissing Aaron on the head, he left to check on his girlfriend, walking into her room without knocking. "We have four and a half minutes until I have to get back to Aaron," he said, taking in her shorts and tight tank top with a lecherous grin.

"That's a very specific time," Rachel said, putting her brush down. "What can we do in four minutes then?" she asked with a smirk, letting herself be pulled tight to her boyfriend's gorgeous body, his lips already descending to hers.

"I think you know," he murmured against her lips as he caressed the body that went pliant at the first touch of his lips to hers; he grinned and kissed her as hard as he could. His hands gripped her hips hard as his thumb rubbed lazy circles into the skin he had exposed by pushing her top up a little, his lips travelling along her jaw line and down her neck before going back to her lips. The alarm in his pocket went off, and he stopped straight away, pecking her on the lips one more time before going back to Aaron.

Rachel smiled at his retreating back as she pulled out one of Noah's sweaters that he had left at some point in the last month since he had found out about Aaron. He was perfect with her son, and her fathers had readily accepted that he had a place inside their unconventional family, and Hannah felt the same, while they also supported Puck's efforts to give Rachel more teenage experiences and let her be the child.

The glee club had also been great despite the gossip bomb that had been dropped on them, they had all restrained themselves from telling anyone else, and the rest of the school was still in the dark as to the existence of Aaron. Even Santana and Quinn, who were still less than understanding of Rachel's position, had restrained themselves from spreading the gossip - unbeknown to Rachel, this was because Mercedes and Brit had cornered them the day after they had found out and threatened the two of them with Matt and Mike as backup, and the rest of the glee club had reiterated the threat on the Monday afterwards.

Dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top, and Noah's sweater with a pair of sneakers, Rachel exited her bedroom to find her two best boys having a serious conversation about the merits of two different toys.

Spotting his girlfriend, Puck snagged his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder before picking up Aaron gently, "Park time, Buddy. Doesn't Mommy look amazing?" he asked him.

"Yep," agreed Aaron, laughing as his mother blushed and looked away. Puck grinned, Rachel always looked hot in whatever she was wearing but seeing her in his clothes always made his jeans tighter, and seeing as she often slept in one of his McKinley high t-shirts that she had 'liberated' after being slushied one day, he had enough mental images to 'help' him already.

They drove to the park in Rachel's car because Aaron's car seat was in the back. Pulling into a spot at Faurot Park, the family got out of the car to see the glee club, minus Santana and Quinn waving them over to a spot of the lawn. Squealing in happiness, Aaron bolted for his new aunts and uncles, who loved spoiling the adorable usually happy boy. After climbing up Matt, he jumped from his one favourite uncle to the next, the Asian - now used to this move - braced himself properly.

"Hello, everyone," Rachel greeted, walking up to them in a more sedate manner as her son was passed from friend to friend, ending back with his favourite uncles who settled him between them on the picnic bench, listening to him as he babbled about his time at child care the day before.

"They are so good with him," Rachel said, leaning into her boyfriend, "and so are you."

"I love him just like I love you," Puck said with a kiss to her head, "Let's go for a walk - give you a break and Aaron time to be spoiled with his new family."

"Oh no, I don't want to impose on anyone," Rachel protested, still not finding it easy to rely on other people to look after her son.

"Diva, go," ordered Mercedes, having overheard the conversation. "We are happy to look after Aaron."

"Of course we are, plus you might find it difficult to drag your son away from Mike and Matt," said Tina with a laugh. "Go enjoy some quality time with your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as Puck already encouraged her to her feet.

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

Rachel smiled and moved over to her son, kissing him as she told him that she would be back in a little while and to behave. Smiling as he promised and hugged Puck, the couple moved away, Puck taking his girlfriend's hand and pulling her as close as he could as they decided to take a walk around one of the large ponds.

"Nice to be with you on your own," Noah said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her as close as he could. "I love you and Aaron and spending time with you both, but it's nice to not have to mind my tongue when my girlfriend is looking as hot as fuck," he clarified, pulling her to a stop under a tree to kiss her hard.

Rachel smiled against his lips before pulling back a little. "So you are still happy to be part of this? Being around in the last month hasn't scared you away?" she asked hesitantly, looking at his chest as he held her close with his arms around her waist, leaning back against the tree.

"No," Noah promised, "if anything, I want to spend more time with you and Aaron. I hate it when I have to go home and leave you. I love him, and I love you."

"I love you, and I know he does too," Rachel said, her gaze locked with his.

"It feels like I'm his dad," Noah admitted. "Putting him to bed, helping him bathe, I feel like he's my son as much as yours, and that's nuts because I've known him a month… but I love him so much. I would do anything for him."

"I don't think any way you feel is wrong. If you think that and feel it, then I'm glad you do because he will need a father as he grows up: someone to teach him to play football and talk about girls with," she added with a laugh.

"Hell yeah, got to teach him to be a baddass," Noah said, smiling as Rachel swatted at his chest. "This is creeping into forever territory on your part now, and I like it," he added.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"I told you that I couldn't promise forever but that I wanted it; you were the one who was hesitant, not me, but now you are making plans. It just gives me hope that I am proving to you that I want this."

Rachel smiled and kissed him again hard. For once she didn't have words to describe how she felt. Slipping his arm around her again, he led the way back around the pond, content in Rachel's head leaning against his shoulder, neither needing words at that moment.

"I can't believe that this is happening," snapped Santana across the pond, turning away in disgust as she and Quinn watched the couple, "He is mine!"

Quinn said nothing; Santana's obsession with Puck hadn't changed in the last year at all. The Latina continued to believe that even if she didn't want Puck, no one else could have him.

"Fucking manhands, well I know Puck better than anyone; I can get him away from that thing," Santana continued with a smirk, "and it's time that everyone in school finds out exactly how much of a freak she is."

"We're going to ignore what everyone threatened us with?" Quinn asked, grinning evilly herself. "Well I did say that she should have been sterilised," she continued. "Plus Finn is all off with me," she said as they walked further into the park, subconsciously following the couple, "I can't believe that he is taking her side after what she did!"

"I know," scoffed Santana, "you'd think she would have been happy with a little attention."

"Well she's getting it all now," replied Quinn, coming to a stop as she saw the glee club playing together with Aaron sitting on Finn's shoulders, "I think it's time that Rachel's biggest fan finds out exactly who Rachel Berry is."

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel sighed in resignation as she snapped her phone closed at lunch time on Monday, sitting down next to Puck.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, practically inhaling his hot dog

"My child care is cancelled for three thirty today, so I will unable to attend glee."

"Nah, I'll drive you, and we can bring him here," Puck said. "He'll enjoy watching you sing and seeing everyone do the same; I don't think he's every heard me sing," he added with a smile.

"You sure? You don't believe that he will be a distraction with Sectionals coming up? And that Mr. Schuester will not complain?"

"Course," Puck said, inhaling Rachel's fries for her before she could notice. Finally looking down at her disappearing lunch, Rachel laughed and pushed the tray over to him before kissing him and leaving to run through some vocal exercises.

Taking her place, Matt dropped next to Puck, "Dude, Tanaka is on the war path - you missed practice again. He wants to see you after final period or you are off any team this year."

"Aw fuck, really, every team? Cos our basketball and baseball team are actually good."

"Yep, every team."

"Right, fine, I'll go have my head chewed off for half an hour, but I said I would give Rach a ride to pick up Aaron."

"That's cool, I'll give her a lift. Why she doesn't bring her own car to school, I will never understand."

"Because the one time she did, the Cheerios trashed it," Tina answered for them, sitting across the table and watching as the boys' eyes flashed in anger. "I'll let Rachel know for you," she said, getting to her feet hurriedly and leaving them to their anger.

"Hey, Rach, did Tina tell you that I'm driving you to pick up Aaron?" asked Matt, leaning against the lockers at the end of the day.

"Yes, Matt," Rachel said, closing her locker and following her friend out of the school, not spotting the smirking Santana watching them as they passed. She was the one who told Matt that Puck had to see Tanaka this afternoon, and now that he wouldn't be able to find the sweaty fat coach, he would be coming down the corridor any minute now.

"Hi, Puck," she said with her patented smirk on her face. "I was just thinking of you," she said, flipping her hair back and shifting her weight to make her skirt move and show her legs off.

"Lopez," said Puck shortly, nodding at her and not even glancing at her legs as he continued to the choir room.

Stunned, Santana followed him quickly and cornered him as they both walked into the choir room. "I was thinking, you don't want to be tied down to that transvestite Jewish thing, and you and me should hook up again. You know Miss 'I was raped' won't be giving you any," she said with an evil smirk.

Not noticing the shocked looks of the glee club behind her, she concentrated on the stunned Puck who pushed her away roughly.

"Um, Rachel is hot and has no man parts, I am Jewish, I chose to be tied down to Rachel in fact I made her tie herself to me, and if you ever joke about the fact that she was raped again, I will make sure that Mercedes over there kills you," he said, pointing to the visibly livid Mercedes.

"It's not like it matters, you will start running as soon as Rachel starts bringing down your rep, which she will now that Jacob knows about that little freak," Santana said sullenly, going to sit down next to Quinn only to be slapped across the face by Tina.

"Rachel warned you not to insult her son," she said quietly, moving back to her friends as everyone stared at her with pride. "And just be glad it was me hitting you and not Mercedes," she added. Meanwhile Kurt had booted up his laptop that he always carried around and loaded the despicable Jacob Ben-Israel's blog. _Mama Berry!_ The article started:

_It seems that Miss 'sweet and innocent' Rachel Berry is not so sweet and innocent. It has been reported to this reporter that the luscious Berry is actually the mother of a three year old son, making Miss Prude a mother at the ripe old age of fourteen! Certainly a scandal for the ever infamous glee club, but who exactly is the father? And why the secrecy of the pregnancy? Miss Fabray certainly had no qualms about showing off her now ex-bump. Perhaps it is a case of the Puckerman strikes again, or in this case, Quinn was the second best! All we know so far is that Berry is a mother, she is back to dating the equally infamous Puckerman, and the glee club has actually managed to keep a secret, more to come!_

"Aww fuck," swore Puck, punching one of the walls in frustration, "Great… like Rachel doesn't have enough to deal with; now she is going to have to deal with this."

"Maybe it's not so bad," Kurt said hesitantly, "I mean there were extenuating circumstances."

"Which were carefully not reported to Jacob so weren't put in the article, only the bad stuff about being pregnant at fourteen is in and who the father could be," Mike said grimly as Rachel and Matt walked in with Aaron in his mother's arms, talking excitedly about a new girl in child care.

"What's wrong?" Rachel demanded as soon as she entered the room and saw everyone's expressions. Puck greeted his son with a hug and a smile before passing him off to his blonde ditzy aunt and Mercedes before pulling Rachel over to the laptop and letting her read the blog post.

Her mouth set in a grim line, Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her body sag against Puck's momentarily as he stood behind her, shielding her from the rest of the club as she let her moment of weakness show through.

Pulling her public mantle back into place, she straightened and turned back to the club with a smile, "Well we knew they would find out eventually. I think we should concentrate on glee," she said, taking her son back and holding him close to remind herself of why she would put up with the abuse that would be hurled at her from her school mates in the next few weeks.

Sitting next to Rachel, he pulled her onto his lap and held her and his son close, burying his head into Rachel's hair and smoothing back Aaron's curls as he wished that he could think of an idea to protect them both from the shit storm this would start.

"Like I said, Puck," Santana added her two cents, "you will start running on your own now that everyone knows about Aaron."

"You know nothing about me, Lopez, so stop pretending," Puck growled, "and leave me alone."

"Oh you know, I think me and manhands should have a little woman to woman chat," Santana continued, "tell her how you like being pleased, not to mention you are mine, Puckerman, and you know it."

"I can manage to please MY boyfriend just fine, Santana, and as for the fact you think he's 'yours' just shows how delusional you are," Rachel said sweetly. "Now how about glee: you obviously have a lot you need to express, so maybe you should work on your singing," she said just as sweetly, the insult veiled but very apparent.

Puck grinned and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's lips quickly - he always loved it when Rachel stood up from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Calla: I'm so glad that you like the story and the premise! Hope you like the update! :D**

**A/N Amazed by the response to this story! I really hope its living up to everyones expectations! **

**Thank you to my amazing Beta ****PrincessOnyx**** for Betaing this for me! **

Aaron 3

Rachel squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly as she entered school on her own the next day. She had refused to let Puck or any of the other glee club members join her; she knew today was going to be hard but refused to let the school see her be weak.

The moment the doors closed behind her, everyone's eyes landed on her. The whispering began as she walked down the hallway, her steps confident and her shoulders back, hearing the mutterings but acting with every bit of her body, Rachel refused to let them see her squirm.

"Ssssslut," muttered a cheerio with a sneer as Rachel passed.

"Whore."

"Tramp."

The rest followed along the same lines as Rachel headed towards her locker, her bag following behind her. Resisting the urge to take a fortifying breath as she found Azimo leaning next to her locker, she opened it and turned to him expectantly as she put the book bag in the bottom.

"What lewd and disgusting comment have you got for me then?" she asked primly.

"You are on hot MILF, Berry," he said with a leer. "Now we both know Puckerman isn't the father, he wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot barge poll three years ago-"

"Azimo, fuck off," said Karofsky, coming up to the locker and glancing at Rachel in worry. Glancing at his wingman in shock, Azimo listened and moved away from Rachel down the hallway.

"You okay?" Karofsky asked Rachel in a low voice.

"David, you shouldn't be talking to me right now," Rachel said, turning away to get her books. Hearing the doors slam at the end of the hallway, she turned to see her boyfriend's livid face stalking down the hallway. "Go quickly," she ordered, moving to head off Puck who was glaring at Karofsky.

"What did puck-head want?" Puck demanded, snagging Rachel to hold her close to his side as the whispers started again.

"Working on a school project, he needs a good grade and wanted to inform me that any recent drama better not impede my education and, by proxy, his own," Rachel invented quickly, kissing him quickly and laughing against his lips as the whispers increased.

"Hi, Puck," a cheerio simpered, hip checking Rachel out of the way as Rachel pulled back.

"Who are you?" Puck asked rudely, pushing her out of the way and pulling Rachel back to his side, "Never mind. I don't care," he continued, walking away with his girlfriend.

"We hooked up, Puck, don't you remember?" the girl continued, following after them. "And it was so good!" she added with a grin.

"Nope, don't remember," Puck said flippantly.

"It cannot have been that good then," Rachel noted idly, grinning a little as Puck looked down at her with pride and pulled her closer.

"Like anyone was asking you, slut," the cheerio, Tiffany, snapped irritably.

Rounding on the cheerio threateningly, Puck backed her up against the lockers, "That is my girlfriend you are talking to," he growled, "You EVER call her a slut again, and I will make sure your life is hell."

"Noah," Rachel said warningly with her hand on his arm, "Come walk me to class," she ordered, tugging on his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders to encourage him to follow her. Pulling him to a halt further down the hallway, "Darling," she started, turning to look him in the eye and taking his face in her small hands, "this is going to be the norm for a few weeks. You cannot react like that every time someone makes a comment, or you will exhaust yourself."

"Gorgeous," Puck said, dropping his head down to kiss her and smiling as her hands slipped up to grab at his t-shirt. "I am always going to defend you: you and our family," he added. "When they insult you, they insult me, and the Puckster doesn't get insulted."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the moniker, "I'm not even going to bother arguing with you; I think you are too stubborn."

"Nice to know you're learning," Puck said, smiling. "I'll see you at lunch, baby," he said, pressing one more kiss to her lips before leaving her to class.

The following weeks were exactly as Rachel had predicted, the girl refusing to allow anyone to explain the circumstances of Aaron's birth or any other details the school kept with the bare minimum: that Rachel had given birth to a baby at the age of fourteen, and it was widely accepted that Noah was the father, and he hadn't denied it. Though he had been annoyed that if he was the father, why hadn't they questioned his torturing her in freshman and half of sophomore year if she was the mother of his child?

The thing no one could understand though was the sudden protective stance that David Karofsky had elected around Rachel - after the first epic slushie-fest, he had laid the slap down on the hockey team to stop them. It had started the rumour that David was actually the father, but Rachel always continued to avoid him and refused to explain the situation to anyone including her boyfriend who just had to trust that Rachel was right and nothing was wrong.

Immune as ever to the attacks, she missed the disgruntled looks on Quinn and Santana's faces as their plan failed to faze Rachel or break her and Puck up – the two seemed stronger than ever as they dealt with the backlash together and spent time with Aaron as a family.

"My mom wants to meet you and Aaron together," Noah told his girlfriend as they walked into school together on a Friday morning.

"But she has met us," protested Rachel, "She met Aaron when I was at dance class and met me when I came over for dinner."

"Yep but I may have let slip that I'm serious about you and called Aaron my son, and she went all Jewish grandmother and insisted that we get together as a family."

"Well I suppose that is reasonable - I am forcing you to be part of my life and my son's. I can imagine that she is worried."

"You aren't forcing me to be part of your lives, I chose. And actually she's kind of excited, and, on a good note, if we show her how good we are together, I can start, you know, staying with you overnight and helping Aaron in the morning."

"Considering your extracurricular activities before we were dating, it's surprising that she's so strict," Rachel said with a laugh, "and considering how uptight I can be, my parents are the more relaxed."

"Not fair, more like," Noah groused, "but she did say that she would start to trust me more if she saw us together as a family."

"I am surprised she is so strict considering the you and Quinn situation from last year."

"Well you didn't see the epic bitch-fest I got when I told her about that and the punishments I got for that… and I was thrown out for a while."

"Ah," Rachel said delicately, "but this situation is different?"

"Well yeah, cos you're Jewish, and you're not Quinn, which helps, plus I'm kind of in love with you which is huge."

Rachel smiled and kissed her boyfriend, loving it when he said so openly that he loved her, "Okay, well dinner tonight?"

"May as well get it out of the way," Puck agreed. "Just, I mean she's sort of evil just to warn you. Trust me!" he added as she looked at him in shock. "I'll meet you at the end of school and then we'll go and pick up Aaron together," he kissed her swiftly and went off to his own class.

Coming to meet Rachel at the end of the day, he frowned as he once again found Karofsky and Rachel talking next to her locker. Rachel smiled shyly and waved goodbye to Karofsky as he moved away. His forehead creased in confusion as he walked up to his girlfriend. He wiped the look off his face as she turned to him with a smile; he had already asked about Karofsky a few times, and Rachel had told him that it was a school project and that nothing was going on. Trusting Rachel to come to him when she needed to, he pushed away his confusion and vague feeling of jealousy. He dropped a kiss onto her lips and listened to her ramble on about Glee as he led her towards his truck.

Taking a deep breath before he opened his front door half an hour later, he picked up his son in one arm and walked into the house, finding his mother exactly where he had guessed she would be: sitting ramrod straight at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Ms. Puckerman," Rachel greeted, "would it be possible to get a snack for Aaron - he missed his afternoon snack today."

"Of course, babe, I'll get him something," Noah interjected before his mother could say something. Taking her son, Rachel sat down at the table with Aaron on her lap.

"Good afternoon, Rachel," Daina greeted. "And Aaron," she said, nodding to the young boy who was playing with one of his cars on the table; he was always quiet coming to the Puckerman house.

"Say hello, baby," Rachel whispered.

"Hello," he said shyly, barely glancing at the stern looking woman.

Puck placed a small sandwich in front Aaron with a glass of milk, "How was work, Mom?"

"Fine," Daina answered shortly, "Dinner is soon; I ordered Chinese for us all."

"Cool," Puck said, sitting down awkwardly next to Rachel as silence descended on the table. "Um, where's Sarah?" he asked desperately.

"Your sister is staying at a friend's tonight," Daina said. "So, Rachel," she started as Rachel turned to her expectantly, "Puck has told me about the circumstances surrounding Aaron's birth."

Rachel frowned as Noah's own mother called him by his nickname and the tone that she spoke in, "Um yes, he is a child of rape, I guess you could call it."

"Mom," Puck warned, picking Aaron up and putting him on his lap as he helped him play with his cars, "Do we really need to talk about this."

"Why did you have him and not have an abortion?" Daina continued, ignoring her son.

"He is Aaron," Rachel said firmly, "and because I cannot have more children. Even though I was fifteen, I wanted the opportunity to have my own child."

"You cannot have any more children?" Daina demanded.

Puck glared at his mother in anger as she obviously disproved of Rachel's inability to have children, it hadn't been something he and Rachel had talked about because it wasn't something he worried about and he knew that it hurt Rachel to think she couldn't have more children even though she was so young.

"No I cannot," Rachel said in a low voice. "How was school, Noah?" she asked trying to take the attention off her and her inability to mother more children when she loved having Aaron so much.

"It was okay, got a B+ on my math test," Puck said proudly.

"That's a shock!" scoffed Daina. "Have you not gone to class in like two years?" she asked sneeringly.

Blushing in embarrassment, Puck bounced Aaron on his lap as the little boy continued to stay quiet, feeling the tension in the room. "Yeah," he muttered.

Feeling sorry for her boyfriend being embarrassed by his own mother, Rachel slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently, silently telling him that she was here.

"So is it okay if Noah stays at my house tonight?" asked Rachel for him, "Aaron is always asking for him in the morning, and it makes it so much easier to have two people to get him ready."

"So basically, you are just using my son for a father to yours," Daina scoffed.

Flushing with her own embarrassment, Rachel hurried to deny the accusation, "No, I promise! No, I'm with Noah because I love him. No one else knew about Aaron - if I had simply wanted a father for him, I would have told them before."

"And I love Aaron," Puck interjected. "I want to be a father to Aaron, and I will be spending the night with Rachel and my son," he said, getting up and putting Aaron on the floor. "Buddy, there is a present for you on my bed - why don't you go grab it," he said, kissing him on the forehead as he smiled widely and ran off.

"Spending money on her son now," Daina said, shaking her head.

"Spending money on my son," Puck clarified, "Mom, look, you wanted to see us as a family and this is it. I don't really know what else you want."

"I want you with a nice Jewish girl who can give me grandchildren."

"Well Rachel is a fantastic Jewish girl who I love and already has a son, and as I so intimately know, I don't have to father a child to have more children; we can always adopt. I love Aaron despite biology and will love anymore children that we decide to adopt together. Mom, I don't know what you want anymore," Puck said with a sigh. "We are going to leave - I'll see you at some point this weekend," he finished as Aaron ran in, brandishing a teddy bear with a New England Patriots top on.

"Thank you, Noah!" he screamed loudly, jumping into his arms.

"You're welcome, squirt," he said fondly, hugging him close. "Now how about dinner with the granddads," he said, helping the surprisingly silent Rachel to her feet and leading her outside, leaving his jaded and disgruntled mother behind him.

Strapping Aaron in and closing the door, Noah turned to his girlfriend and pulled her close to him, leaning down to breathe in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry about her," he muttered, kissing her neck gently, "None of its true."

"I know," Rachel replied, "let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I think I shocked everyone by making Puck's mom mean! :p I just think that we haven't really seen anything that would suggest she would be a nice person, I mean she compared her son to a Nazi! And they are Jewish! Not to mention my Jewish mother would have murdered my brother just for the cougars let alone everything else Puck has done! So those are my reasons that I made her kind of mean.**

**Right this chapter is a filler I will fully admit that! It's got some family time and some couple time, but mostly I thought it was time to Puck to have 'the talk' with the Berry's. Either way I hope you enjoy! :D**

**My fabulous beta has once again been nice and patient with me! Thank you so much ****PrincessOnyx :D**

**Calla: Thank you glad you like it! :D there is no Karofsky in this because I have to keep you all reading! :P**

**Rachel: Glad you like my portrayal of Puck's mom :D thank you**

**Disclaimed! **

Aaron 4

Puck helped his son out of the truck as he pulled into the Berry driveway after the disastrous meeting with his mother. Rachel came up beside him and smiled reassuringly, silently reminding him that he wouldn't be attacked in this house: this house where her fathers respected her and her decisions, unlike Daina Puckerman who continually put her son down and refused to support him and forgive his past mistakes. Smiling gratefully at his girlfriend, he took her hand as they entered the large house.

"Hi, guys, how's my favourite grandson?" Hiram greeted as they walked into the living room, Puck putting his squirming son down so he could run over and hug his grandfather. Receiving the hug happily, Hiram kissed his head.

"Hannah has cookies in the kitchen," he stage whispered, laughing as Aaron bolted to the kitchen.

"Dad, he needs to eat his dinner," Rachel complained, sitting down next to Puck on the sofa.

"One cookie won't kill him," Leroy assured his daughter, "plus we wanted to hear how meeting Daina went."

"Train wreck would be a good description," Puck said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "I expected as much, to be honest. My mother is... hard," he finished lamely, pulling Rachel closer to him. "But I regret nothing," he insisted, seeing the silent question in her eyes, "I want this."

Smiling, Rachel kissed him and tried to change the subject, "Aaron really needs his dinner."

"True," Puck agreed, getting up with her to go into the kitchen and greet Hannah who was having an intent conversation about teddy bears as Aaron proudly showed his present to her.

"Dinner time, sport," Puck told his son, "then play, bath, and bed," he finished, laughing as Aaron sulked.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" asked Rachel, hugging her son.

Aaron grinned cheekily, looking up at his mother, "Picky plate," he squealed again, laughing as Rachel tickled him.

"Shocker!" Rachel said with a laugh. "Egg and soldiers?"

Aaron grinned and nodded, "Can I have a cookie for after?"

"Well maybe you should ask Hannah," Rachel advised her son, moving over to Noah who was already dicing carrots for his son's dinner. "Baby, why don't you go show your grandfathers your new teddy bear," Rachel suggested, helping her son down off the high chair.

"Okay, Mommy," he agreed, running back into the living room.

Moving back to her boyfriend's side and chopping some broccoli, Rachel smiled as the two of them moved in perfect sync, making dinner for their son as Puck moved over to the stove and started to boil water for the eggs.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Leroy and Hiram watched their daughter and her boyfriend with pride; they had gone through every parent's worse nightmare when Rachel had been raped and then finding out about the baby. Their first instinct had been to have the pregnancy terminated and just try to deal with the crippling aftermath of the attack, but Rachel finding out about her inability to have any more children had changed everything, and she had convinced her parents to allow her to have her baby. Having something to concentrate on had helped her deal with the mental element of healing - she had to stay healthy for her son and therefore had to look after herself, but she had hidden what had happened from everyone at school.

So seeing her so comfortable in a family unit after the struggle of the last three years was a weight off the minds of the Berry men. They still wanted a chat with Noah to make sure that he was the right person for their daughter, but they were happy seeing him integrate himself so well into the family.

Rachel smiled at Aaron as he struggled not to yawn as he played with her and Noah on his bedroom floor. Sitting on Noah's lap, he rubbed at his eyes quickly and stifled a yawn as the three of them raced Scalextric cars around a specially designed and constructed track.

"Bath time!" Rachel declared in a sing-song voice, smiling gently as her son shook his head defiantly and stubbornly looking up at Noah in support, the older man agreeing with Rachel gently.

"Bath time, dude, but..." he had learned from Rachel that adding a caveat made Aaron more willing to listen, "I will play the guitar and sing Sweet Caroline to you tonight like I did for mommy the first time."

Aaron smiled and nodded excitedly, "Okay, Mommy," he said, clambering off Noah's lap and getting a towel and boat to play with in the bath.

"I'll tidy up his room," Noah said, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips as she passed.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, smiling still.

Rachel's boat bore down on her son's in the bath while Aaron splashed happily and squirmed his way down the bathtub and away from his mother. Slipping his boat under the water, he moved quicker, creating a bow wave that swept over the side of the bath and over Rachel who crouched next to the tub, soaking her skirt and top.

"Ah, cheater!" Rachel squealed, ignoring the water that soaked her, "It's a boat, not a submarine."

"It's both," Aaron decided cheekily, "and I win."

Rachel laughed and surrendered, pulling out the jug to wash Aaron's hair, tipping his head back to pour the water over his head before gently rubbing the shampoo in his light curls and making sure not to get any in his eyes. After making sure his hair was clean of any product, she handed him the soap while she dried up a little, dabbing at her soaked skirt and twisting her hair up into a bun.

Aaron finished his bath and stood up too, holding his arms out and up to his mother to wrap his special football towel around him before picking him up and holding him close. He cuddled closer into her side, sucking his thumb as he got sleepier. Rachel carried him into his newly cleaned room where Noah had laid out his pyjamas for him to climb into.

Puck entered to room as Rachel was tucking the duvet around the sleepy looking boy; in one hand, Puck carried his guitar and, the other, Aaron's new bear.

"Oh," squealed Aaron, holding out his arms to take his new toy.

Puck smiled and handed it to him, grinning in pride as Aaron hugged it tight, "Does he have a name yet, sport?"

"Puck," Aaron answered, yawning, "because Uncle Matt and Uncle Mike always call you Puck, but me and mommy call you Noah, but Puck is a cool name."

Puck smiled in pride again and sat down at the end of the bed, "It is a cool name, which is why Uncle Matt and Uncle Mike call me it," he agreed, smiling as Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Song time?" Aaron asked, snuggling down further into his bed and admitting for the first time how tired he was.

"Song time," agreed Rachel, perching herself next to her son as Puck started to stroke his guitar strings and sing Sweet Caroline to the girl he loved and his son, meaning those words more than ever before.

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing__  
__But then I know it's growing strong__  
__was in the spring,__  
__And spring became the summer__  
__Who'd believe you'd come along___

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out__  
__Touching me, touching you__  
__Oh, sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would___

_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

Dropping a kiss onto his son's forehead as he finished, he placed his guitar in the corner and wrapped his arms around Rachel as she stood up and smoothed Aaron's blankets as he turned to sleep. Looking up at her gorgeous boyfriend, Rachel smiled and sighed in happiness as she leaned against him before turning on Aaron's night light and tiptoeing out of the room with Puck.

"Us time," Puck growled, catching Rachel's hips as they entered her room and tumbling them onto the bed.

"Us time," Rachel repeated happily, letting herself be rolled underneath him as she had the first time they had made out on her bed.

Smoothing her hair back from her face, Puck kissed his girlfriend frantically. Unlike their usual relaxed make out sessions, they kissed and groped frantically, tugging at clothes as they struggled to get closer to each other.

Letting Rachel take the lead, Puck rolled onto his back and settled Rachel on top of him, his girl straddling his waist as he gripped her hips. As much as he wanted to sleep with Rachel, he wasn't going to push her or use any of his normal tricks considering how Aaron was conceived.

Rachel tugged at the hem of Noah's t-shirt, encouraging him to sit up and let her pull it off, which she did, dropping it to the floor and opening his broad defined chest up to her. Lightly using her finger tips, she traced his perfect pectorals and tugged gently on his nipple ring, pulling back a little and biting her lip as he groaned a little and let his own lips travel along her jaw line.

Arching her neck as he nipped and kissed the tender skin of her collarbone and clavicle, Rachel ground down on the bulge that rested against her centre. She bit her lip as Noah moaned and gripped her hips harder, not pushing her any further to give all control to her.

Moaning in frustration, Rachel took matters into her own hands and pulled back to rip her own top off, dropping it on the floor next to Noah's. Gazing up at his now topless girlfriend, his hands met soft flesh instead of cotton and his mouth was forced away. Noah groaned audibly, pulling her more tightly to the bulge in his pants and rocking her gently against it as he looked her deeply in the eye, making sure she was comfortable.

Leaning down to kiss him again, Rachel rolled over onto her back, showing him that she wanted this - wanted him - and wanted him to be in control. They kissed and rubbed against each other for almost half an hour, simply enjoying being together, their kisses less frantic and more relaxed now as they enjoyed the feel of each other's hands over bare skin… only to be shocked as Hiram knocked loudly on the door, causing the two teenagers to spring away from the bed and, each other, like spooked deer.

"I'm not coming in," he called through the closed door, the smile evident in his voice, "I probably don't want to know what the two of you are doing, but Hannah says dinner is in five minutes."

"Okay, Dad, thank you," Rachel replied, burying her head into Noah's bare chest, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"We'll be down in a minute," Puck said, holding Rachel as she laughed.

Pulling back a little she smiled up at him the mirth in her eyes, "Look at me, I'm the mother of a three year old, and I am worried about being caught making out with my boyfriend on my bed," she said, laughing again. Puck joined in as he realised the absurdity of the situation, both of them heedless to their topless state as they held each other close.

Kissing him again, Rachel pulled away and picked up her and Puck's shirts, handing his over to him. Telling him she was just going to check on Aaron and that she would meet him downstairs, she slipped from the room, pulling her shirt on as she did.

Ambling downstairs, Puck moved towards the dining room only to be called into the study off the foyer where Hiram and Leroy sat in a pair of chairs next to the fireplace, which roared in the cold February weather.

"Noah, a quick word, please?" Leroy asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course," Puck said, taking the offered seat.

"We trust Rachel and her judgment," Hiram started.

"But we don't want her to get hurt, and we wouldn't be doing right by her and our grandson if we didn't have 'the talk.'"

"Ah," Puck said, sitting back, "I have been dating Rachel for two months now; I was expecting this, to be honest," he admitted, "I can't tell you anything that you don't already know. I love Rachel, I love Aaron, I want this… I want this family."

"Your mother is against this," Leroy noted.

"My mother is against me," Puck said reluctantly, leaning his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped between his legs, "and I deserve it. I've been... an idiot, to put it lightly. I have some pretty epic mess ups to my name: I haven't applied myself in school, I've lied and cheated and, well, just been a crappy person. She has given up on me and, in truth, her compulsive need to compare me to my father all the time has hardened my own heart against her. I love my mom and my sister, but I love my family more."

"Your family?"

"This one right here: my girlfriend, my son, my brothers in Matt and Mike, my in-laws in you both and Hannah. I'm not saying that I won't mess up and me and Rachel won't have fights, but I can promise I will never walk away. I will put this family first, and not turn back to my old ways. I am committed to this."

"That's all we can ask," Hiram said, standing up and offering his hand to Puck, who stood up himself and shook it firmly. "You are always welcome here. If we are your family, this is your home," he added as Leroy shook hands with Puck also, "Look after them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel: So glad you are liking the story and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimed! :D**

Aaron 5

Puck rolled over and cracked an eye at the clock, holding his breath in hope and smiling when he saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning. He turned back over and pulled the warm nubile body next to him back into his arms, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, what's the time?" Rachel murmured, snuggling back a little further into his back and unwittingly rubbing her rear against his morning wood.

Biting his lip to repress his moan, he kissed the back of her neck. "Only five," he murmured, catching her ear with his teeth and lightly tugging on the lobe, "Go back to sleep."

"Yeah like that is convincing me to sleep," Rachel moaned, arching her back as Puck's hands skirted down her shoulders and over her breasts to brush his thumbs over her nipples. He smirked as she moaned before groaning himself as she rubbed back into him more insistently.

"Wait," Rachel said, sitting up a little. "What's the day?" she asked him as he moaned and fell back against the pillows, "and the exact time."

"Thursday," he answered, "and it's 4:56… why?"

"Thursday, now Aaron needs to be dropped off before eight and school starts at 8:15. Aaron needs to be up at half past six and us at six to get ready and complete our own preparation. I would like another half an hour of sleep at least, so we have, on the outset, thirty-four minutes, less if possible, okay?"

"Um, what?" Puck said, shaking his head in confusion.

"We have, at the most, half an hour to have sex," Rachel said bluntly, pulling out a condom and throwing it at him.

"Oh right," he said, taking the condom and pulling Rachel back to him, "The planning session threw me a little."

"The realities of having a child. Now kiss me," she ordered, pulling his head down to meet hers.

Holding her sweaty, naked body to him twenty minutes later, he closed his eyes with a smug grin as she tossed one leg over his and laid her head on his chest, falling back asleep for forty minutes before her alarm went off.

He couldn't believe his life had changed so much in only four short months: he had a girlfriend that he was head over heels in love with and an amazing son that continued to shock him with his intelligence and glee for life. Coupled with that, he had some brilliant brothers in Mike and Matt who he knew would do anything for him and protect his family no matter the cost. He also barely went home anymore, spending more time with his real family even if they were not related by blood.

Rachel had had to deal with a lot with it coming to light about her being a teenage mother: the teachers had judged her – Mr. Roberts, the social teacher, calling her out as an example of what not to be - publicly embarrassing the teenager who had suffered enough humiliation at the hands of everyone in the school. While Karofsky and Puck and the Glocks had stopped the slushie facials from the males, the cheerleaders were under no such control and had amped up the attacks, Santana looking on as Rachel was given a swirly and slushied by a few of the cheerleaders. But she remained determined to keep her personal life private and away from the cretins, as she called them, at school and her school life off her parent's radar, thankful she only had a year and a half left of high school.

Wincing as the alarm went off just as he had dozed off, he rolled his head over, ready for the kiss Rachel pressed to his lips as she slipped from the bed straight away. She climbed onto her elliptical, pressing the snooze button once for him and slipping her headphones in. Hearing the slight whirr of the machine as she worked out, he fell back into a light sleep, waiting for his own iPod to wake him up so he could hit the shower and wait for the whirlwind that was his son to barrel into the room.

Hearing Rachel going off for her own shower a little later, he knew he had about five minutes before he had to drag himself out of bed. Forcing his eyes open, he watched as one of his favourite sights in the world walked out of the bathroom. Rachel wrapped in a small towel barely covering her as water trickled down her skin between her breasts, and wet hair tangled around her face that he just longed to run his fingers through. Dragging himself out of bed as his IPod went off, he dropped a kiss onto her lips before rushing to have his own shower, hurrying as usual.

"Morning!" screamed his son, the boy bouncing on his mother's double bed as Puck exited the shower.

"Morning, Squirt," Puck greeted, pulling an undershirt on before opening the closet to find a shirt. He pulled out Rachel's favourite blue and white chequered shirt and pulled it on, "Where's Mommy, Squirt?"

"Making breakfast - choccy chip pancakes," he added with a grin as he bounced onto his bum and sat down to watch Puck finish getting dressed.

Listening to his son babble about nothing in particular, he dressed quickly before leading his son back to the family bathroom. He helped him wash and brush his teeth before helping him get dressed and tidy up both of the bedrooms a little.

"Little tighter on that corner, buddy," he advised as they made the small single bed.

"Right, breakfast time," he announced as Aaron finished the bed by placing teddy Puck on his pillow and walking over to his father, holding up his arms and begging to be carried.

"Noah?" Aaron asked as they walked down the back stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, sport," Puck said, placing him on the high chair at the breakfast bar and kissing Rachel as she handed him a cup of coffee and placed a short stack in front of her son, dropping a kiss onto his head.

"Are you my daddy?" he asked winningly, "Because Stuart at group said that I didn't have one and that I wasn't loved."

Panicking slightly, Puck glanced at Rachel who had dropped her spatula to run to her son's side and hug him tightly .

"Oh baby, of course you are loved! I love you, and your grandparents love you."

"And I love you, but even though I'm not your real dad. I can be if you want," Puck said, glancing over at Rachel and seeing a frown rather than the smile that he thought would be across her face.

"Honey, do you remember how mommy doesn't have a mommy?" Rachel asked, distracting her son from answering Puck.

"Uhuh," Aaron said, nodding and turning back to his mom.

"Well, I'm loved despite that right?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course you are," Aaron insisted, nodding his head. "I love you, and granddaddy and grandpa love you, and Hannah loves you, and Noah loves you."

"Well, then you can see that you are loved because I love you more than anything. And everyone else on your list does as well."

"Okay, Mommy," Aaron said, relieved, before digging into his pancakes, oblivious to the tension between Rachel and Puck as they cooked and ate their own breakfast in silence. "Can I go get ready?" Aaron asked, squirming on his seat a little later after Hannah and his grandparents had joined them and spent most of their own breakfast glancing at the young couple.

"Of course, darling, I will be driving you to group so say goodbye to everyone now," Hannah said, brushing his hair back as his unruly curls fell everywhere again. Kissing her son goodbye and watching as he said goodbye to everyone else, Rachel glanced away from Puck in guilt as he held Aaron close to himself and kissed him, whispering that he loved him in his ear.

Cleaning up in silence still, Puck and Rachel waited for their son to leave for group before turning to each other: Puck in anger, Rachel in resignation.

"You don't want me to be his father suddenly?" Puck snapped.

"No, no, I do," Rachel said, "I just worry."

"About what?"

"Him getting too close and getting hurt."

"You think I am going to hurt him?" Puck growled incredulously

"Not intentionally, but he is going to have a tough enough time learning he is a child of rape, let alone getting close to you as a male father figure and then you hurting him."

"Rachel!" Puck screamed, "I'm not going to hurt him; I told you that I am here for good. This is about you not trusting me - not me hurting our son - and yes I mean OUR son. Come on, we should get to school," he said, his mouth snapping closed with an audible click, not letting Rachel talk anymore with his resolute expression.

They drove to school in silence, Rachel feeling guilty as she knew her own insecurities were clouding the disagreement with Noah, and that she shouldn't let them, but she couldn't help it - being cautious protected her and her son.

Walking into school separately, Mike and Matt knew that something was wrong with the couple and split up to take one half each, not noticing Santana grinning evilly at the couple.

Shaking off the worried Mike, Rachel walked away and further into the school trying to resolve her own issues and leave Puck to calm down. Walking around the corner she came face to face with Dave for the first time in months. After everyone had started spreading the rumour that he was the father, she had avoided him and he had eventually let her.

"Oh um, hi, Rach," Karofsky said, "You okay? You look kind of upset."

"I'm just letting my insecurities get the best of me again," Rachel admitted, slumping against one of the lockers.

"Yeah, you always were bad at that," Dave said with a rueful laugh, grabbing her arm and towing her into an empty classroom, pushing her down to sit an empty desk.

"I know." Rachel said. reaching out to grip his hand a little, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Dave insisted.

Both of them were too caught up in their conversation to see Puck, Mike, and Santana looking at them through the open door: all three of them in shock at the two enemies holding hands and having a civil conversation.

Puck, with a knowing pit of jealousy in his stomach, was not in the mood for Santana's whispered comment, "Looks like Rachel has found another dad for her bastard son."

Laughing evilly, she stalked off with a toss of her ponytail.

"I let you drive me away; I should have fought harder to stay, and then I helped to torture you, Rach… I'm really sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have driven you away. It's the same every time, and I'm letting it happen again," she admitted, burying her head in her hands as tears started to fall, Dave hurrying to wrap an arm around her shoulder and hold her as she cried, acting as if it was second nature to him.

"Don't let it then," he muttered.

"I'm trying. I love him so much, but I'm so scared all the time," Rachel said, lifting her head, tears marks tracking down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose him because he's a good father to Aaron, I don't want to lose him because he's perfect for me, but what if a year and half down the road when we go to college, he wants to join a fraternity and go get drunk and sleep with loads of other women? It will kill me because I can't do that - I have Aaron, and he's my life and I can't risk him getting hurt. I can't let myself get hurt again."

Dave closed his eyes in defeat, "Like I hurt you," he whispered to himself, holding her as she cried again.

Puck felt his heart clench at Rachel's heartfelt confession. She was right, they hadn't discussed the future. To him, it was too far away to worry about, but with a son, Rachel didn't have that luxury. Everything had to be planned, Aaron needed stability, and because Rachel was worried, she didn't want her son call him Dad or Daddy. He closed his eyes as his anger faded away. Yes, Rachel was letting her insecurities get the better of her, but he wasn't helping. It was one thing to say that he wanted to be there forever, it was another to mean it and plan for it. If he wanted to really prove to Rachel, he needed to show that he was willing to plan and provide for his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**CC: Well i'm glad you are addicted to my stories! :P and look i'm updating quite quickly at the moment :P hope you like this! thank you :D**

**Alex Dawson: So so so happy you like the story! thank you :D**

Aaron 6

Puck left Rachel and Dave to themselves in the classroom as he strode off down the hallway. It was hard - he was a naturally possessive person, and as far as he was concerned, Rachel was his, and the only person she should be hugging was him. But he had messed up. He had hurt her and right now he had to find a way to show Rachel that he was there forever and that he wanted his family, a plan already forming in his brain.

Mike, still watching curiously, was more than surprised when Rachel turned to Dave and gave him a hug, Dave's arms naturally wrapping around her and holding her tight to his body.

"Yes, you hurt me, but I forgave you a long time ago, David," Rachel told him, pulling back and perching herself on a desk again, nervously smoothing her skirt down.

"Even the slushies? Even though the last time I did that was, um, like on the first day of semester?" Dave said, rubbing at his neck.

"If I can forgive Noah for them, I think I can forgive you. Plus, that was a few months ago, David. I really have forgiven you."

"I was such an idiot," he sighed, "It just, it got to be too much, and I sound like a fucking dick for saying that now, but it's just..."

"You got scared - you were young - it's understandable. David, I was young as well and just as scared, I never blamed you for running away. I wanted to as well sometimes," Rachel said with a rueful laugh.

"Does Puck know about us?" Dave asked suddenly, stunning Mike who was standing in the doorway still, _there was an 'us'? As in Rachel and Karofsky? Seriously? Puck is going to freak!_

"There was an 'us' for about three days! That's less than the first time Noah and I dated," Rachel laughed.

"I meant more along the lines of our friendship," Dave admitted to the now embarrassed Rachel. "I mean, who knows if we would be together now if **IT** hadn't happened, but Puck seems to have stepped up where I didn't," he looked away in shame.

"He is amazing," Rachel admitted, "Aaron loves him."

"Aaron? That's what you named him?" Dave asked, smiling as Rachel's face lit up in pride, "Seems kinda lazy to me, first name in the baby book and all."

Gaping in indignation, Rachel lightly slapped Dave on the arm, "It means Enlightened and To Sing, which considering my own enjoyment of the arts and especially singing, I thought it was rather apt."

"What's he like?"

"He's... he's amazing, I know I'm probably living the mother cliché here, but I love him so much. And you know how worried I was about not loving him because of how he was conceived, but he's bright and vibrant and intelligent and a little baddass in the making according the Noah." Rachel gushed, "I know you didn't want to be involved three years ago, but do you want to meet him?"

"Yeah I do," Dave said with a gentle smile at the young proud mother.

"We've missed an entire period!" Rachel screamed, looking at her watch and jumping up to grab her bag and run out of the door, giving Mike only seconds to hide before she swept out of the classroom and off to her next class, Dave following at a more casual pace, laughing and shaking his head at his old (and now new) friend.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Miss P., I need your help," Puck declared, storming into the guidance counsellor's office. "Jewfro, out," he picked Jacob up by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of the room, slamming the glass door in his face.

"Mr. Puckerman, I am happy to help, but you need to make an appointment," Emma protested.

"My problems are bigger than the fact that I can't get a girlfriend and I have stupid Jew hair." Puck dropped into a seat in front of the desk and leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees, "You have heard about Rachel, I assume?"

"I've known about Rachel's pregnancy since she started school. Her father's thought it was in her best interest for at least myself and the principal to know her at home situation."

"Right, well I'm in love with her and her son, who I guess I classify as my own son, Aaron, and today we had a fight because I wanted Aaron to call me dad. But she got scared that I was getting too close and that I would hurt him, and I sort of walked off and left her alone, but then I overheard her talking to Dave Karofsky. Yeah I know, Karofsky!" he scoffed as Emma's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe, "But yeah, she was talking to him and she said that she was worried that I would want to go off to college and sleep around and join a frat, and she can't do that. Basically I'm not planning ahead, and Rachel has to because Aaron needs stability – and, to prove to her that I want this forever, I need to do the same."

"Well that is a commendable aim, Puck, how exactly can I help you?" asked Emma, surprised to hear so many words come out of Puck's mouth.

"I need to know my options and how to get to a college in New York, but be able to work, because I need to support my family."

"Wow," Emma said, slightly stunned, "Okay, Mr. Puckerman," she pulled out his file from the filing cabinet and opened it up, biting her lip as she read it.

"Look, I know it's bad; I mean, I never really get my grades back anymore, but I know that my grades aren't great but I can pull them up right?"

"You are better than you think, Mr Puckerman. I mean you are by no means carrying a 4.0 like your girlfriend but you hold a pretty average B in most classes. It's just Math and History that you need to bring up, and, considering your circumstances, you would more than likely be eligible for a number of scholarships, as well as your athletic prowess."

"Our athletics department sucks," Puck objected.

"I have a few contacts that I would be happy to utilise to get someone to come and see you play. Mr Puckerman, you are in football, basketball, baseball, and track, as well as Glee. You hold a high average for most 'jocks' - you would be a catch for a lot of schools if you managed to bring your average up. A few extra credit assignments in your high B classes would give you A's, and some effort in Math and History…"

"So I can do this?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Yes you can," Emma told him gently, biting her lip and trying not to break into a huge smile at Noah Puckerman's disbelief and that he was trying so hard to be a good father and boyfriend for Rachel Berry of all people.

"Thanks Miss P.," Puck said with a small smirk. "I'm gonna go hit up my teachers for some extra credit work," he practically bounced out of the room and off to his science teachers, where he caused a mini heart attack in all three of them by asking for extra credit.

Spending his free period actually doing work, he failed to see Rachel looking for him at the bleachers, the nurse's office, and the choir room. Meeting her by her locker at the end of the day, he wasn't prepared for the sad look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Have people been bothering you again?" he asked, taking hold of her hips.

"You've been avoiding me all day, that's what is wrong with my current disposition. How can I trust you if you insist on solving our problems by avoiding them?" Rachel snapped, pulling out of Noah's hold, upset that when she was trying to solve their problems, he was avoiding her.

"Baby, I wasn't avoiding you," Puck promised her, pulling her back into his hold and gripping her tighter so she couldn't move away again, "I was setting something up, and at lunch, I went home to talk to Hannah because you know how she refuses to hear the phone during the day," he joked. "Now I have plans for us, so grab your bag and let's go," he urged her by grabbing her bag, wrapping his arm around her waist, and keeping her plastered to his side as they walked out of the school.

"Plans? Noah, what on earth are you talking about? We both have homework and we need to go pick up Aaron."

"That's why I went and talked to Hannah. Trust me, the squirt is all good - this is us time, and we need it."

"As long as we are home before Aaron goes to bed," Rachel surrendered, taking his offered hand as he helped her into his truck.

"We will be," he promised, leaning over and kissing her firmly before starting the car and holding her hand as he drove to Breadsticks. "I wish it was a different restaurant but everywhere else was booked for some reason, and it's close to home."

"It's fine, Noah. I have never actually been to Breadsticks before," Rachel admitted as he rounded the truck to help her down.

"What? But you dated Finn for ages and this place is like his go-to place for dates."

"Apparently not with me. More than likely it is because he would be too embarrassed to be seen in public with me," Rachel said without any bitterness, oblivious to Puck clenching his hands in anger at his ex-best friend. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she leaned against him as he led her into the restaurant and followed the waitress to their seat.

"Is this what you have been setting up all day?" Rachel asked, sliding into the booth opposite him.

"No!" He laughed, "This took like five minutes of talking to Hannah; we need to talk about this morning."

"I know." she sighed, "I really do want you to be part of Aaron's life, and I want you to be his father, I do I really do. I'm just scared. I can't be hurt again - I don't know if I could survive it; I've gone through so much. But I wasn't being fair to you; I was letting my insecurities get the better of me rather than listening to my head and my heart, I'm sorry."

"You had a point - it was one thing to say that I wanted to be there forever - it's another to show you, and I wasn't. I hadn't realised that we needed to plan so far ahead as to think about college."

"Well, you are new to this parenting thing," Rachel admitted fairly.

"I am but that won't be an excuse forever, so today I was setting up, pulling up my grades, talking to Miss P. about college, and getting my job back at Sheets and Things, and getting extra credit assignments for science to pull my B's up to A's. I will need your help though."

"Of course, anything," Rachel said, slightly stunned.

"I need help on pulling up my Math and History grades - who would have thought that not going to class would make me fail."

Rachel laughed and turned her attention to the waitress, giving her dinner selection and Puck doing the same.

"Yes, it is very surprising that class actually helps your grade," she laughed, her giggles rolling out across the restaurant and catching the attention of some of the patrons, many of them pupils of McKinley.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck said, rolling his eyes in good humour.

"Noah, as much as I love that you are doing this, I just want to make sure you are doing it for the right reason."

"The right reason? I'm doing it for you and our son - there is no better reason in the world," Puck said, grabbing her hand. "And you are turning me into a pussy," he added, "all this emotions crap. But this is it; this family is all I need."

"You realise that I am moving to New York for college?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Never thought any different. Like Rachel Berry would ever give up on Broadway, not even a child will slow you down," he smiled.

"So you are coming with us?"

"Fuck yeah."

Completely ignoring the waitress, Rachel leaned across the table and kissed Puck as hard as she could, her hand wrapping around his neck to keep him close, only parting, her face red, when the waitress cleared her throat.

Enjoying their dinner, Rachel and Noah talked about school and the help that he needed in math and history as well the fact that he got his job back.

"Are you sleeping at home tonight?" Rachel asked as they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"If by home you mean yours, then of course I am," Noah said, helping her into the truck again and circling it to get in on his own side.

"Noah, you cannot ignore your mother forever," Rachel fretted as she buckled up, "in the last two months, you have spent three nights at home."

"And do you see my mom or my sister batting down the door to get me to come back? Rach, baby, it's not my home. Shit, I think I have more clothes at your home than at that house. Aint the saying: home is where the heart is? Because my heart belongs to you and our son."

Biting her lip to stop any sound as her eyes filled with tears of happiness, Rachel scooted over into the centre seat and wrapped her arms around his side, leaning into him as he drove them home in time to give their son a bath and tuck him up in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so much to my lovely Beta who was amazingly patient with me, considering the massive mistake I made! Thank you PrincessOnyx :D**

**Sorry for confusing a few people in the last chapter: All explained below I promise! :D**

**CC: Hehe I know you have your own account now but I thought I would reply here one more time :D Awesomness abound for liking the quote and thank you for your continuing support! :D**

Aaron 7

Getting into bed together later that night, Puck wrapped himself around his girlfriend tightly as they laid together in the middle of her large double bed.

"I'm sorry, you know that, right?" he whispered into her ear, his body curled around hers.

"I know," Rachel smiled. "I do need to talk to you about something," she admitted, turning around in his arms to face him. "It is about David, I mean Karofsky."

"I saw you with him today," Puck said, still holding her tightly, "you were hugging him."

Sighing, Rachel pulled herself into a sitting position and sat cross-legged next to her boyfriend, holding his hand tightly, "We grew up together; we were best friends once upon a time."

"Fuck," Puck breathed out, sitting up as well and tossing his legs around Rachel so she sat in between them, "Wasn't expecting that."

"Our fathers work in the same medical speciality as surgeons, so we grew up together… we were friends."

"Were," Puck noted. "I mean, he was as much of a dick to you as I was."

"Yes he was; we stopped being friends not long after I found out I was pregnant."

"I can see you gearing up for a speech, so why don't you tell the story from the beginning," Puck said, tightening the grip on the hands that were gripping his own as she smiled in relief at him.

"Well as I said, we grew up together. Our fathers were best friends, so we grew up as best friends as well. The night I was raped, Dave was supposed to pick me up from dance class but, he forgot. I walked home when I realised he wasn't turning up, and about ten minutes after I left, he remembered and rushed to come and find me, but he couldn't. He looked for hours, and when he finally found me, it was too late."

"He's the one who found you? Wait, he was the reason you walked home?" he corrected, his free hand curling into a fist.

"Noah, it's not his fault," Rachel said. "It was an honest mistake. When he found me, he got help straight away. I was a mess, and he was by me every step of the way as I was rushed to hospital. And it was him who got my parents when I was rushed into surgery and when I later found out about Aaron."

"Babe, the rape... how bad was it?" Puck asked hesitantly. He knew it was a shaky question, but it had been on his mind for a while.

"Bad. He broke a few ribs and my pelvis, and he caused enough internal damage that my uterus eventually had to be removed after I gave birth, as well as various cuts and bruises," Rachel said shortly, looking away.

Biting his lip he leaned over and kissed her firmly. "Sorry," he murmured against her lips.

"It's okay," Rachel said, sweeping away the tears that had sprung to her eyes, "Anyway David - he stuck around for a while after we found out and helped me deal with everything. He was the first person to believe me when I said that I wanted to keep the baby and helped me convince my fathers."

"But..?"

"But, I was an insecure mess, and I continually drove him away. We were both young and not really emotionally equipped to deal with the mess we found ourselves in and so he ran… and I let him."

"You're glossing over a lot of stuff, aren't you" Puck guessed, tugging her closer.

"I guess a little - in the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you that Dave and myself dated for about three days before the rape. After **IT **happened we just never talked about us again."

Puck stretched out his neck and clenched his fist again, his jealous and possessive nature rearing its head.

"Darling?" Rachel questioned, her hands gripping the sides of his head now, "It was nothing. We never would have survived everything. I love you, only you; you are the father to my son, and I want the rest of my life to be with you, and I know that it is more than likely scaring the living daylights out of you, but it's true. I want you."

"I want and love you too, and it doesn't scare me to hear that you want to spend the rest of your life with me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I'm just pissed that Karofsky had you and that he bailed on you when you were going through hell."

"He's angry with himself for bailing as well, and well, I survived, so it doesn't matter anymore… however, he does want to meet Aaron and get our friendship back, and I want you to respect that."

"As long as the dick realises that I am Aaron's dad, I guess I can deal with it," Puck growled.

"No one can replace you as Aaron's dad, Noah, as long as you are sure you want the job."

"Rachel, I want the job - I have had the job for almost 5 months now, and I want it for the rest of my life. I want to adopt more children with you one day, and I want to watch you win that Tony you always harp on about, actually..."

"Actually what?" Rachel asked as he trailed off.

"Well I was looking at the cost of living in New York and college, and it's actually cheaper to live together rather than live in dorms."

"But we have to live in dorms… well I don't have to because of Aaron, but you do."

"Not if we are married," Puck said slyly as Rachel's head shot up to look at him. "Now this aint a proposal because it aint badass and romantic enough, but yeah, you are getting a badass proposal soon enough."

Rachel smiled and leapt into his arms, peppering kisses all over his face. Yes, she knew it was early and they had only been together for a few months, and they were still young, but she couldn't imagine her life without him… and if she trusted him with her son, she trusted him with her heart as well.

"Take that as a yes then," Puck murmured.

"Nope," Rachel said with a cheeky grin, laughing as his face fell, "because you haven't asked me yet."

"Well, when I do, I expect a yes," Puck said, rolling them over and kissing her deeply as his hands travelled along the length of her body, a body he knew better than his own.

"Mommy!" came a scream from the room opposite just as his mouth descended to her breast. With a look of alarm, the young parents launched themselves from the bed and across the landing to their son's bedroom. Rachel running to her son as Noah paused to slap his hand down on the light switch and flood the room in light, his eyes flickering to the now open window, certain he had closed it when he had put Aaron to bed earlier.

"Hush, baby, mommy's here," Rachel soothed as Aaron threw himself into her arms, tears running down his face, and his grandparents and Hannah only seconds behind the worried parents.

"And me," Puck said, sitting down next to Aaron, who launched himself at Puck, the football player glancing at the now pale Rachel who had never seen her son so scared, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. Aaron was usually a happy and vibrant child, and other than a few bad dreams, he was rarely scared, content in the knowledge that his mother and grandparents and now Noah would protect him from anything, but now he was shaking with fear and sobbing.

"Hey, hey what's wrong, little man?" Puck said, picking him and holding him close, his eyes holding Leroy's and flickering to the open window. Leroy, spotting the look his almost son-in-law gave him, crossed to the open window and glanced out. Nothing could be seen in the blank darkness, however, so he pulled down the sash window and pulled the latch across firmly.

"Saw someone," Aaron sobbed, clinging to his father, "by the window!"

Rachel bit her tongue and tried not to scream as she hurried to the window her father was still standing next to, but when she couldn't see anything, she moved back to her son, hoping it had simply been his imagination.

Hiram and Hannah disappeared to make him a glass of hot milk and get some cookies to calm him down, Puck carrying his son to his and Rachel's room, thinking it would be best to get him out of his own.

"Hey buddy, come on, I'm here, I'm here. I will never let someone hurt you," Puck promised, sitting down on their bed.

"Promise?" Aaron said, his tears drying as he realised his parents were right there with him.

"Promise, me and your Mommy will always be here, we will always protect you."

Leroy meanwhile went downstairs and looked around the backyard that his grandson's and Hannah's room looked out on. Standing directly under one of the trees, he looked around and, seeing nothing but darkness, turned to go back into the house, shrugging and hoping it had simply been Aaron's imagination.

"Noah?" Aaron asked hesitantly, lifting his head from the shoulder it had been buried in.

"Yes little man?"

"This morning you said you would be my daddy if I wanted you to be," Aaron started quietly, "will you be… please?"

"Buddy, I would love to be your daddy," Puck said, hugging him tighter and looking over at his girlfriend whose eyes still glistened with unshed tears, this time ones of joy however.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"That's okay, right?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Rachel admitted, the tears falling as she hugged him and her boyfriend.

"Come on, buddy," Puck said, standing up with Aaron still in his arms. "Hannah and granddad went to get you some hot milk, and then you can sleep in here tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Aaron said, feeling content and protected as he snuggled into his father.

The next day went more smoothly for the family, as did the Saturday that they spent as a family: taking Aaron to the park with just his two favourite uncles who spoiled him outrageously and started to teach him how to play football despite Rachel's objections.

Puck on the other hand decided to slip away under the pretence of doing some paper work for Sheets n Things, but in actuality went back home to talk to his in-laws.

"Hiram, Leroy, can I have a word please?" he asked, finding them in the kitchen after their golf game.

"Of course," Leroy said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, his husband joining him.

"I want to ask your permission for the right to ask Rachel to marry me," Puck breathed out in one breath. "Before you say yes or no, I want to say my reasons first. I love your daughter and your grandson. And I know we are young, very young, but that just means we are lucky enough to find our soul mates early. And I have been thinking and planning for the future recently - I have a good chance to get into college in New York, but because I would never make Rachel give up her dreams, I will follow her even if I don't get into college, and I have my job back so that I can build up my CV."

"And if you do get into college, what are you planning on majoring in?" Hannah asked from the back door where she had been outside gardening, Rachel's fathers still slightly stunned.

"Sports journalism; I play a lot of sports and my highest grade is English. I talked to the guidance counsellor on Thursday and she said I have a really good chance of getting a scholarship because of all my extracurricular activities, and I can bring my grades up. I really want this," he begged, "I really want Rachel - I always have."

"Well then, how can we deny you," Hiram smiled.

"Our only stipulation is a very long engagement, such as the summer after you graduate," Leroy said in perfect sync with his husband.

"Of course, I can get where you are coming from, and I agree after school would be better," Noah hesitated a little, trying to find the courage to continue.

"Just say it," Hiram smiled, "you already asked for the two most precious things in our lives, not much else you can ask for."

Puck smiled and arched his eyebrows in agreement, "Yeah… it's about me moving in permanently."

"You want to?" Leroy asked in surprise, "I mean you stay here a lot, which we don't mind, but you really want to leave your mom and sister?"

"They don't need me - my family does."

"Well, you really need to talk to your mother about it, but we cannot have any real objections seeing as you stay here so much, but you need to talk to Rachel about it as well."

"Hey, I need to propose first."


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron 8

"Guys, I have some news," Puck said, entering the choir room on Monday. The room was full, the entire club sitting before him, minus Rachel who was staying home with Aaron. The poor boy had a stomach bug after eating too many sweets the night before.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mike asked, "Our little man okay? He alright after Thursday night?"

"What happened on Thursday?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Oh, he had a scare; Rachel is staying home today because he's sick after munching through an entire bag of sour patch kids on the sly."

"Typical little boy then," Matt laughed.

"What scared him?"

"He thought he saw someone at the window, but Leroy checked it out and no-one was there. Me and Rach guess it was his imagination, but he was really scared, which you know isn't Aaron."

"Poor buddy, and he's sick," Mercedes said sadly. "We'll go over and see him after school if that's okay?"

"Course it is," Puck said, trying to restrain his grin when he thought about why he had come into the room in the first place.

"Why do you look so smug?" Finn asked, "Shouldn't you be worried about Aaron?"

"I am! I mean I was until we calmed him down and guessed that he was just having a bad dream. And Rachel had to punish him for eating all the sweets, but nothing too bad. I'm happy for another reason, the reason I came in here to talk, because I need your help."

"Sure what's up?" Finn asked, lounging next to Aaron's favourite uncles as Quinn glared at him, she and Santana sitting off to the side alone.

"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me," Puck burst out, a few seconds measured by the beat of his pounding heart before the room burst into noise. Mike and Matt ran to pound him on the back, the girls - minus Quinn and Santana - bracing themselves before hugging Puck excitedly.

"Oh my god!" screamed Kurt, waving at his eyes dramatically trying not to tear up.

"Dude!" Finn said proudly, pulling Puck to him and hugging him tightly. He slapped him on the back hard, "That's amazing!"

"I know, right?" Puck said with a grin, slapping him back before high fiving Artie, who never said much but you could see the happiness on his face.

"What are you talking about! It's an awful idea! You're seventeen and you want to get married to manhands?" Santana screeched. "And be tied down to some snooty nosed brat? Puckerman, you belong to me; I'm the only one who understands and gets you, and you better forget this stupid Rachel thing and come back to where you belong: drinking, partying, and sexting," she marched up, pushing him firmly.

"Bitch, back off," Puck warned her when she pushed him again, "I'm warning you to stop pushing me; I am not 'yours'. I was never 'yours'. You were a good lay who was useful when I was feeling horny and couldn't be bothered to work for sex. That's what you were to me, Santana; a useful whore that I could use when I didn't fancy putting the moves on the girl I actually wanted – Rachel. Rachel was always it for me, but I didn't think I deserved her, and then I got Quinn pregnant and I knew I didn't deserve her. But now, now this is it - she is it - so back off and get out of my space. If you can't be happy for me and Rachel and our son, don't bother talking to me… ever again."

Santana stepped back, her hand at her cheek like she had just been slapped. Her mouth was open in shock and pain was in her eyes. She saw the absolute truth in Puck's eyes as he finished his little statement, and tears welled in her eyes as she bolted from the choir room, Quinn giving Puck an evil glare before following her one real friend out the door.

"Well..." Mercedes said, "Awkward!"

"Little more now that you said that," Artie laughed, "Puck though, seriously, have you thought this all through?"

"Yeah, I have, and I talked to her dads and asked for their blessing and they have given it. Aaron asked me to be his daddy, guys; he was scared out of his mind and he asked me to be his dad, I want this. Man, I'm feeling like a girl right now, talking about all these pansy ass feelings, but yeah I'm asking Rachel as soon as I can get a baddass proposal put together, but actually I was wondering if you would help me?"

"Yeah, how?"

"I have a plan," he smirked.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeee

"Oh, Finn, hello," Rachel said, opening the door with Aaron asleep in her arms, "Come on in, I was just about to make myself a cup of coffee; do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, coke would be good," Finn said, following her into the house. "Just came to check up on Aaron and you, see how he was feeling."

"He's better, just tired," Rachel said, smiling at her son who was resting his head on her shoulder. "Oh, can you get that?" she asked as the doorbell rang.

"Yeah, of course, it's probably Mercedes and Brit - they wanted to come and check on Aaron too," Finn said, running to the door and smiling as the girls and Tina traipsed in. "Rach and Aaron are in the kitchen," he directed them. "Aaron's asleep, so be quiet."

Warned, the girls walked quietly into the kitchen and huddled around the sleeping boy, taking him gently out of his mother's arms and carrying him to the sofa as he continued to sleep.

"Come on," Finn said, poking Rachel in the side towards the front door, "We need to go to the mall."

"Finn, I have to stay with Aaron," Rachel protested.

"No, you don't; we'll look after him," Brit promised, "and you really do need to go to the mall."

"Why on Earth do I need to go to the mall now?"

"What's the earth got to do with it?" Brit asked dumbly.

"You just need to," Finn said, glancing at his watch. "Come on," he said poking her towards the car.

"I need my purse!"

"No you don't, come on," he said, pushing her towards the car again and driving her to the mall, "Oh, there's Kurt; he'll be looking after you," he said as Kurt opened the door and pulled Rachel out of the car, marching her into the mall.

"Right now we need a dress," Kurt declared, "and shoes!"

"We do? Kurt, what is going on? I must admit that I am very confused right now."

"You'll love it, darling," Kurt promised, leading her into a whirlwind of dresses and shoes for the next hour, continually glancing at his watch and making sure that they had enough time. They finally got the right dress in Kurt's mind: a short sleeved white sundress with a bold red flower on the skirt that stopped just above her knee, with a pair of white flats.

"You look perfect," Kurt said, "Now just some light make up at the beauty counter, and you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see" Kurt sang out, grabbing her hand again and dragging her away to the beauty counter before speeding her away to his car and driving her to the park. "And this is why I insisted on flats," he said. "Put this on," he ordered, handing her a blindfold.

Frowning but accepting it and slipping it on, Rachel let herself be helped out of the car and her hand be taken to lead her across the lawn. Leaving her in the middle of the clearing, Kurt smiled at the waiting Puck and handed over the hand he was holding, mouthing a 'good luck' to Puck as he slipped away into the trees.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned, instantly knowing the hand that was holding her own. Puck laughed and slipped her blindfold off for her.

"Hello, gorgeous," he greeted as her breath caught in her throat as she took in the fairy lights, decked out trees, and the picnic cloth set out on the floor, as well as the bouquet of flowers and Noah wearing a suit in front of her.

"Oh, Noah, it's delightful!" Rachel cried, hugging him.

He took her hand and led her down to sit on the chequered picnic blanket, "I'm glad you like it, baby," he said, handing her the flowers - a bouquet of red roses and white lilies - and pressed a button on the CD player, soft music filling the background, "You look amazing."

"So do you, and these flowers are amazing," Rachel said with a light blush, "and all this food."

"Mike and Matt helped me with the lights and the food; I didn't want to mess it up."

"You couldn't," Rachel assured him, "just the idea is enough. I can't believe you thought of this."

"I know it's not a very 'me' thing, but hey, I'm a baddass I make everything cool, and you deserve this, babe. Plus, you know, I promised you."

"Promised me? You promised me a baddass proposal... oh Noah," she trailed off as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black ring box.

"I promised, Rach, and a promise to you is a contract that I will never break. This is me making a promise to you, a promise to stand by you and love you forever. Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rachel screamed, crying tears of happiness as Noah slid the single solitaire diamond ring onto her ring finger and kissed her firmly, his hand tracing her cheek as he held her close, making her feel his pounding heart, "Were you nervous, darling?"

"A little."

"Like I would ever turn you down," Rachel smiled and kissed him again, "I love you, and I want to be your wife."

"Oh... say that again."

"Your wife, my husband," Rachel purred, "Right now you are my fiancé."

"Fiancé, that sounds so much better then girlfriend. Now I talked to your dads before I asked - I asked on Saturday for their permission to ask and they did have one stipulation."

"Of course," Rachel said her heart swelling at the idea that he had talked to her fathers first.

"They want a long engagement, the wedding being in the summer after graduation."

"That's fine, it gives us plenty of time to concentrate on school and Aaron, and I like the idea of being your fiancé for a while."

"Come here," Puck ordered, scooting behind her to make her lean against his chest, his arms wrapped around her a she studied her engagement ring, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Rachel said, "and now hungry, can we eat now?" she asked, looking up at him. "Or rather, you can feed me because I want to stare at my ring."

Puck laughed and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, bringing it to her lips so she could bite into the bud, "I guess I can feed you."

"Thank you," she said looking up at him again and licking the drop of juice that escaped her mouth, making him moan and his jeans tighten.

Shaking it off, Puck made himself push aside his lust. "There is one other thing, gorgeous," he started, "I was thinking about my mom and sister and how they don't really care that I am never home anymore, and that my real family is you and your dads and my son, and my son's uncles," he added with a small smile.

"And your conclusion of these rather both morbid and awe-inspiring, loving thoughts?"

"That I want to move in full time. Your dads are okay with it, so it's just your decision."

"Well of course, I want my fiancé to live with me and our son, but have you talked to your mother about this? Or the fact that you asked me to marry you in the first place?"

"Um no, but that is because she doesn't matter - you matter."

"Well, then move in," Rachel said, smiling at him, "As long as you talk to her."

"I will," he promised. "Now let's enjoy our picnic," he dropped a kiss onto her lips before bringing another strawberry to her lips and kissing her though it, licking at the juices that fell from the crushed food, and smirking at her lustfully.

Gleeeeeeeeee

"Well?" the club demanded as Rachel and Puck entered the next morning hand in hand.

Rachel smiled and held out of her left hand, the small diamond glittering even in the pale light of the classroom.

"Ahh!" Kurt, Mercedes, Brit, and Tina screamed, running over to grab Rachel's hand and gush over the ring, while the boys and Mr. Schuester congratulated Puck with handshakes and back slaps.

"Rachel, a word?" demanded Quinn as Rachel walked towards her locker later that day, the story about the couples engagement was already a rumour that was steadily being verified by a stream of girls who would gaze at Rachel's left hand before they would start to cry in the hallway, while Jacob was trailing after Rachel with a puppy dog expression.

"Oh yes, of course," Rachel said hesitantly, following the icy demeanour blonde into the bathroom, glad that she was no longer the cutting figure of the head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray was scary enough on her own.

"How did you do it?" the blonde demanded. "How did you get Puck to become a father to a son he didn't even make? When I couldn't make him become one for his OWN daughter, you got the consummate playboy to settle down with you, the most hated girl in school, rather than me the person everyone wants."

"Because we love each other, that's how I got him to 'settle' down. As for the rest maybe you should be asking him, because I cannot answer for him."

"Why did you do it? Why did you keep your baby? You were raped, and you were fourteen when it happened! Fifteen when you gave birth… why did you get to keep him, and I gave her away? It's not fair! You did this on purpose, you selfish cow! Could you never just leave my life alone!"

"Quinn, I gave birth to my son after only twenty-seven weeks of being pregnant, after rehabbing for three months, learning to walk again and dealing with the crippling pain of trying to carry a baby in a uterus so damaged that they wanted to remove it straight away. When my son was born, he weighed under two pounds. How heavy was your daughter a month early, Quinn?"

"Six pounds," Quinn answered numbly, "she was above average."

"Less than 1% of babies in this country are born as premature as Aaron was. When he was born, he was too young to suck, swallow, and breathe at the same time. He couldn't cry, and he slept all day and didn't move. His skin was so wrinkled and thin that I could see the blood vessels underneath, and because he hadn't had time to put on any fat, he was very thin, about twenty five percent of very premature babies like my son develop serious lasting disabilities, and up to half may have learning or behavioural difficulties. And all the while I sat by his cot in NICU, I had to survive another surgery as I lost my uterus, and face the crippling situation that I would never have another child, and I watched him and I prayed for him. And I was taught how to look after him by nurses who judged me every minute of the day, and I panicked about coming back to school. So quite frankly, Quinn, it had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. You call me selfish, but have you heard yourself? You hate me because you can't deal with your own guilt of Beth's adoption, and you're jealous that Noah loves me, and it has nothing to do with me! So fuck off, and if you ever attack my family again, I will make sure that you are never heard from again. Are you scared, Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Good, it means you're paying attention."


	9. Chapter 9

**CC: You didn't log in so I couldn't reply :P well I'm glad you like it still! :D**

**Olivia: Yep more to come, here it is :P Thank you :D**

**Gleek17: I did warn in the first chapter that the characterizations were a little OCC, and as for the unrealism of it, i think we forget that teenagers can sometimes love more because they are less cynical, and we know that Puck wanted his daughter. Plus my grandparents were engaged at seventeen and are together today 54 years later :D Anyway i hope you understand where I am coming from now :D **

**Disclaimed!**

Aaron 9

"Hello, baby," Rachel greeted as she walked into the front room of the kindergarten where her son spent his days three times a week. The other two days of the week he spent with Hannah, who would have loved to look after him every day.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled, running over and jumping into her arms, a sigh escaping him as his mother cuddled him close. Rachel buried her head into her son's light curls and laughed as he started to babble about his day, his arms curling around her neck and holding on tightly. Listening with half an ear, Rachel took the bag that the teacher was holding out to her and said goodbye before taking her son out to the car.

"So, Sunshine, what about a mommy and son evening? Just us two?" Rachel asked as she strapped him into his car seat and placed his backpack on the seat next to him.

"No Noah... no Daddy?"

"Nope, just us. I thought we could go out for dinner because I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay then," Aaron said happily, "where are we going for dinner?"

"Well, don't tell Hannah, but we are going to McDonalds," Rachel said with conspiratorial whisper, Aaron yelling happily and clapping his hands together. Smiling, she kissed his head before closing the door and getting into the driving seat.

Twenty minutes later they sat down with their meals: Aaron with a happy meal while Rachel stuck to a salad.

"So, baby, do you remember me and daddy being excited yesterday when we came home?"

His mouth full of chicken nuggets, Aaron nodded as he reached for his drink.

"Well, it's because me and daddy have decided to get married," Rachel told him gently. Ever since Noah had proposed, she had been worrying about telling her son about the marriage. She didn't want him to worry about being second best in her life… ever, "Do you know what that means?"

"Not really," the little boy admitted. "I know most mommies and daddies are married, but Noah has only been around for a little while."

Rachel bit her lip in frustration because this was opening a line of questioning she didn't really want to go in with her three year old son. When he was older she would tell him about how he was conceived, but at this age she didn't want to confuse him anymore then he already was.

"But Noah does love you, darling," Rachel assured him, "I promise you, he does. And he's your daddy if you want him to be."

"I do," Aaron nodded.

"How do you feel about us getting married?" Rachel asked, tenderly brushing back his hair as he looked up at her. Aaron shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to feel about his mom marrying her boyfriend; he didn't know why, but it made him feel scared.

"You do know that no matter what, you are my number one?" Rachel asked, picking him up and placing him on her lap. "You are mine and Noah's number one, no matter what. We will love you more than anything forever."

"Really?" he questioned, looking up at her.

"Yes, baby, you are our number one priority, and we will always be there for you. We will always protect you. We love you, and our getting married is because we love each other as well and want to show the world that."

"Okay, mommy," Aaron said, smiling happily at her, "Well then, I'm glad you are getting mawwied."

"Thank you, baby," Rachel pressed another kiss to his head. "Now, I was thinking that you need some new toys to play with, especially with Uncle Mike and Uncle Matt," Aaron jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand to tug her towards the car.

Rachel climbed into bed later that night after spending a small fortune on her son, who had then proceeded to show each and every toy to his grandparents and Noah, spreading them out on the living room floor, before making Noah carry them upstairs for him.

"So, are we still engaged?" Noah asked as they slid in on their sides of the bed.

"Of course we are!" Rachel laughed as she pulled the covers up and picked up her book, "I just needed to make sure Aaron was not feeling any anxiety over our engagement and to reassure him that he is number one in our lives."

"You and him always will be," Puck promised, tugging the book from her hands with a lecherous smile and dropping it on the floor.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck strutted around the school for the next week with a proud triumphant smirk on his face: Rachel had agreed to marry him, Santana was finally leaving him alone, Rachel had had it out with Quinn who had gone quiet and spent the rest of the week watching rather than bitching, and Aaron had been fine after his sour patch kids problem.

Coming upon his fiancé, who was talking to Dave in the middle of the corridor, he swallowed his jealousy and slipped his arms around her from behind, making her jump before she melted back into his grasp. It was one of the things he loved the most, that all it took was him touching her and she melted into him, completely giving up control - something she would only do with him.

He pressed a kiss to her neck before looking up at Dave, "Karofsky."

"Puckerman," Dave said neutrally. "Me and Rach were just talking about me meeting Aaron this weekend."

"Sounds good," Puck lied through his back teeth.

"Well, our fathers have their monthly poker game this weekend, so Dave will come with his father for the BBQ beforehand. We should invite all of glee actually," she suggested, looking up at him for his input.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Puck agreed, thinking it might be easier to deal with if his boys were there with him.

"Sounds good then, I'll see you guys on Saturday," Dave said, nodding his head in farewell to them both and walking away.

"Darling, are you okay?" Rachel questioned as Puck tightened his grip.

"Course," he smirked, "just got to go to math. Who would have thought that I need to pass that shit to get to college?"

"If you need any help..."

"I know, babe," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips before walking down the hall towards the classroom and causing another heart attack in his teacher as he swaggered in. He spent most of the class staring out the window and thinking about Saturday and having to watch Karofsky and his son… and restrain himself from wanting to kill him. Puck found himself in a difficult position in this situation: while he loved his son, he couldn't forgive Dave for not picking up Rachel and therefore opening her to the situation where she was raped in the first place, but without the rape there would be no Aaron, and he loved his son. The circle of thought was never ending and he didn't know exactly where to stop and how Rachel dealt with it.

School finally finished and he waited for Rachel at her locker as the streams of girls went past, trying to catch his eye and prove that the engagement news that had swept the school was false and that Puck was still Puck. He ignored all of them; none of them were petite enough, brunette enough, loud enough, didn't have legs that went for miles and fitted around his waist like a glove, didn't have skin so soft he could simply caress it for hours, didn't have a loud enough singing voice, he didn't want any of them to be his wife.

Rachel was walking towards him as he dragged himself from his thoughts with a smile, his girl grinning and jumping into his arms spontaneously, causing the girls' of McKinley hearts to break a little more, as Puck kissed her firmly and carried her out of the school.

"You're happy," he commented as he tossed her into the cab and chased her to her side, his body covering hers as he pressed against her.

"Of course I am! Well, I thought my life was over when everyone in school found out about Aaron, and it isn't… I'm happy."

"Me too," Puck said, leaning down to kiss her. "But we need to pick Aaron up," he sat up and turned to the steering wheel with a smile.

"I never thought I would see the day," Rachel laughed as she turned to put her seatbelt on, "Noah Puckerman… turning down a make out session."

"I will to pick up my son, he is number one in my life after all," he added starting the car and driving towards the kindergarten. "I'll go in and get him," Puck leaned over and stole a kiss before hopping out of the truck cab and heading into the school.

Heading into the building, he glanced into the large room and, not seeing Aaron as the centre of the attention in the large front room, he passed into the back, stopping in surprise and dislike as he saw his son talking intently to a man at the end of the hallway, who was handing him something and whispering in his ear.

"Aaron!" Puck said sharply. He couldn't explain why but the man disturbed him, his face was mostly in shadow and the fact that he was talking to his son in a dark corridor instead of in the main room wasn't right.

"Daddy!" Aaron cried, dropping what was being handed to him and running towards his dad, jumping into his arms and clinging tightly, not seeing the mans head snap up as Aaron called Puck daddy and jumped into his arms before he melted away out of the back door.

"Aaron, buddy, who was that?" Puck asked, nodding down the hallway to the disappearing man.

"He works here," Aaron answered him, cuddling in tighter to his arms, feeling the tension in his father as Puck's arms tightened and lifted him up and closer, "He wanted to talk to me."

"Next time talk to him in the front room, buddy," Puck said, relaxing a little and remembering his own creepy janitor who was actually harmless. "You have to remember not to go off with people you don't know, okay? Otherwise mommy will get mad, like when you ate all of those sour patch kids."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Aaron said quietly.

"Its okay, sport, just don't do it again, promise me?"

"Promise," Aaron said with a smile as Puck carried him out of the school and towards the car, launching himself into his mother's arms.

"Hey, hey you okay?" she checked as her son tightened his grip on her neck, looking up at Puck who was sliding in next to him.

"Yeah, he just left the main room and I had to tell him not to," Puck said, smoothing his hand over Aaron's head as he sat back, "but he promised not to do it again, didn't you?"

"Yep, I promise," Aaron said, nodding emphatically as his mother helped buckle him up and his dad started the car.

"Good," Rachel said, a little wide eyed at the idea of her son wandering off, and hugged him tightly.

Pulling into the driveway, Puck helped his son down and pushed him towards Hannah, who was gardening in the front garden. "Go see Hannah, bud," he ordered, catching Rachel's elbow, "He's fine,"

"I know, I just..."

"Just you're over thinking. He's fine; he always will be, I promise," Puck insisted, leaning over and kissing Rachel, "Now on another note, we should really talk to my mom."

"We should talk to your mom? WE?" Rachel asked, arching her eyebrow as he shuffled around awkwardly.

"Well, seeing as you are my fiancé, we are in this together," Puck said with a small smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded in resignation, "Fine, I think my fathers were talking about a game they wanted to watch, and they never turn down an opportunity to teach Aaron about a new sport."

"Cool, so we'll tackle my mom together?"

"Yes, Noah," Rachel said, rolling her eyes again and picking up her backpack to walk into the house and talk to her fathers, who were happy to teach Aaron about baseball and look after him while Rachel went to Noah's home - home for a little while longer anyway.

An hour later, after they had completed their homework, the couple got back in Noah's truck and drove to his mother's house, Puck pausing and knocking on the door rather than walking in like he usually did.

"Oh, did you forget your key?" his sister Eden asked as she opened the door before walking away and back upstairs without waiting for him to answer.

"Where's mom?" asked Puck closing the door and taking hold of Rachel's hand again tightly.

"Kitchen," the voice drifted down as she shut her bedroom door and left her brother to walk into the kitchen where their mother was reading a magazine at the table.

"Oh, I do have a son," she commented, looking up before returning to her magazine. "Have I been proved right and your relationship has crashed and burned?" she added with an evil laugh.

"Um, no," Puck said awkwardly, tugging Rachel closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "In fact, I asked Rachel to marry me."

"What!" she screamed, jumping to her feet, her chair tipping over as she did so, "You asked this charlatan to marry you? She really does have you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she? You are going to marry her, and then pay for the rest of your life as you grow to hate her more and more because that is the only reason she wants you! She wants your money and nothing else."

"Shut the fuck up!" Puck yelled, "Rachel has her own money, she's not some shitty gold digger, and she's the woman I love, so stop attacking her!"

"I want you to marry someone that will give me grandchildren, not some damaged thing that is no good for anything!"

"Mom, the worth of someone is not defined by their ability to have children! And Rachel has a son, an amazing son who I love. I am marrying Rachel in the summer after graduation, I am going to college with her in New York, and I am moving out tonight!"

"You leave tonight, and you are never allowed to come back!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Olivia: Thank you Hun! :D hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**A/N Ok hopefully Chapter 10 doesn't get eaten like 9 was, boy was that annoying! Anyway my lovely Beta has to go back to school and doesnt have any time to edit this for me anymore, so I am really sorry about any mistakes, I have read it through loads but like I said on my profile I'm better at arguing rather than writing :P**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO PrincessOnyx though for betaing the last nine chapters!**

**Disclaimed!**

Aaron 10

"Hey" Puck greeted opening his front door on Saturday, "Come on in...uh Dave, everyone is in the back garden" he led the way through the house and out to the large back garden that was the pride and joy of Hannah, while the grill was they pride and joy of Leroy who wouldn't let anyone else near it "your dad is already here"

"Yeah him and Hiram play golf in the morning" Dave said as they came up on the team, who were all sitting around on the grass with Rachel and Aaron, while the surgeons all hung around the grill waiting and watching the food to cook.

"Dave!" Rachel said with a smile, looking up at her old best friend, the rest of the glee watched him a little more grumpily, seeing as David Karofsky had been one of the biggest bullies and tormentors of them all they couldn't really be blamed for the lukewarm hello.

"Hey Rach" Dave said sitting down next to her, inadvertently taking Puck's place on the grass, as he had claimed the spot next to his fiancée as they used the BBQ as a chance to celebrate it. Mike seeing the muscles in Puck's neck twitch moved over quickly, poking Matt over to create space on Rachel's right.

"Aaron baby come here" Rachel said to her son who was sitting in Brit's lap as they had an intent conversation about Dora the Explorer, helping her nephew to his feet and off her lap the little boy ambled over to his mom and clambered on to her lap as Puck took a seat next to her.

"Yes mommy?" Aaron asked looking up at her with a bright smile,

"I want you to meet another friend of mine, this is Dave"

"Hi Dave" Aaron said waving at the hockey player as he sat on his mom's lap.

"Hey buddy" Dave said with a smile sticking out his hand for Aaron to shake, Aarons tiny little hand barely wrapping around Dave's palm but still he shook it seriously smiling at the delightful little boy who was smiling broadly.

"Dave is a really old friend of mine, he's also the son of one of granddaddies friends" Rachel told her son "he's Zach's son"

"Oh I like Zach" Aaron said smiling broadly "mommy when are we eating? I'm hungry"

"Whenever your grandfathers stop fussing" Rachel said to everyone's amusement as she glanced over at the men who were fussing over the grill.

"Come on buddy let's get you a snack" Puck said getting up and picking his son up as he saw how raw the meat still looked, Rachel seeing what he was looking at rolled her eyes at her father's inability to just start cooking and got to her own feet.

"How about I grab us all some chips? It doesn't look like any of us will be eating soon" she asked with a laugh as everyone nodded and agreed, some asking for drinks as well. The family walked back into the house together, a perfect looking family unit as Puck held his son close and dropped a kiss onto Rachel's head.

"They look good together" Dave announced to the group as a whole, watching his old friend smile and laugh as Puck muttered something into her ear "she hasn't looked that happy in a very long time"

"You two were close?" asked Kurt for the group who hadn't heard the whole story, and had been begged by Rachel to not create a scene at the BBQ seeing as her father's didn't know about the bullying she had suffered at the hands of Karofsky and the rest of the school.

"Best friends" Dave admitted quietly "till I fucked it up" he threw the piece of grass he had been toying with away from him and sat back on his elbows, staring at the blue sky above him as the glee club looked at each stunned.

"What happened?" Kurt asked wanting the gossip

"I messed up" Dave answered gruffly "that's all that matters, she needed me and I pushed her away"

"Rachel doesn't need anyone" Artie protested

"Yeah well you didn't know her after she got raped, she fucking needed someone then, and I stuck around for a while, and then...well then I fucked up" Dave growled his voice angry at first filled with bitterness towards the end, his self-contempt evident in his voice, though no-one else knew it was at himself for not picking up Rachel in the first place.

The family exited then, Aaron running up to Mike and waving his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his face "haha I got food" the little boy taunted at the perpetually hungry Asian, who groaned at him and scowled before grabbing the sandwich and running off. Aaron stomping his foot in frustration and running after his uncle, as Matt dove for him and picked him flying him towards Mike, everyone laughed at the antics of the two utterly devoted uncles who gladly gave away their free time to play with the little boy.

"He got that foot stomping thing from you" Puck moaned at Rachel, as he sat down the tray of sodas and waters he had brought out before taking out of her hands the bowls of chips she had prepared inside and putting them down. Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap and held her left hand, studying the ring that rested on the ring finger, and thinking back to the confrontation with his mother two days before, after her ultimatum he had just looked at her and turned around leading Rachel up to his room, pulling out every bag he could find he packed his life up and placed it all in his truck before driving away. The Berry's had simply opened the door and helped him carry it all in as Rachel fussed over him, trying to get him to talk about it, while all he did was hold Aaron close and helped him through some basic exercises that he had been assigned.

"Oh well" Rachel said breezily as she cuddled back into his lap, watching her son laugh and giggle as he was swept around like superman in Matt's arms, racing after Mike who kept dodging the two of them pretending to munch the sandwich.

Dave grinned as Matt put Aaron down and suddenly declared he was going to help Mike, leaving the little boy alone. Aaron ran up to Dave and grabbed his arm "help me?" he begged "I'm really hungry", smirking Dave lowered his ear to Aaron's ear and whispered a plan in his ear.

Everyone laughed as less than ten seconds later Mike was on the floor with Aaron on top of him tickling as Dave circled them keeping Matt away as he tried to dart in and help Mike, grinning in victory as Mike surrendered and gave back the sandwich Aaron stuck his tongue out at his uncle and ran over to his parents collapsing next them as he ate his sandwich.

"Dude you lost to a three year old!" Finn laughed rolling in laughter, everyone in stitches as they laughed at the grumpy Asian, who broke into a smile as Aaron finished his sandwich and launched himself at his uncle hugging him tightly.

"Daddy I'm bored" moaned Aaron a little while later as they still waited for the food to be cooked

"But you got all those nice new toys to play with" Puck objected, smiling as his son pouted and glared at, at least in his mind, the adults who were sitting around talking, the boys having an in depth discussion about the coming baseball season, the girls about glee. "Ok then sport what do you want to do?"

"Can we play a game?" Aaron begged

Puck pretended to think about it, his forehead creased in concentration his tongue slightly poking out the side of his mouth, scowling Aaron jumped into his lap, bouncing up and down "pleaseeeeeee daddyyyyyy"

"Oh ok then" Puck agreed laughing "what game?"

"Hide and seek?" Aaron suggested happily

"Only if you ask everyone else to play, we need more than us two"

"Ok" Aaron said jumping off his dads lap and landing on his mom's who jumped at the sudden weight "mommy can we play hide and seek? Daddy said we can"

"Of course darling" Rachel agreed brushing back his hair and knowing that he was bored "let me take the tray in and you can ask everyone else, but you have to stay in the house and the garden ok?"

Aaron nodded happily and went to beg his uncles as his mother took the tray in and come back in clearing the large lawn for the game which everyone but Kurt and Mercedes had agreed to play, Mercedes because she was bad at the game and Kurt because he refused to allow any damage to his designer clothes.

"Ok I'll be It" Mike said smiling "you got one minute, hide!" everyone split off quickly, Puck and Rachel hurrying Aaron along into the house before leaving him to his own devices to find a hiding space, trusting everyone to keep an eye out on him, right now surrounded by his family he was safe.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Santana idly kicked the booth opposite her as she swung her legs annoyingly; Quinn bit her lip and restrained herself from yelling at the angry Latino who hadn't stopped bitching since she had had it out with Puck.

"I'm a whore? I am whore? What the hell does that make him? You know what is going to happen? He's going to cheat on Rachel and then everyone is going to hate him and he'll come crawling back to me because I tried to stop him, I sat there and I tried to stop him, if only he would listen to me"

Quinn bit her lip and rolled her eyes again, having heard the same argument for the last five days, neither of them noticed the man sitting in the booth behind them who had been listening intently from the minute Santana had sat down and cursed Rachel.

"You know what they are doing today? Having a family BBQ! My god how gay can you get it, the perfect little family, makes me sick. She stole him from me, that little bitch is going to get what's coming to her, her and that precious little son of hers" Santana sniped stirring her milkshake completely oblivious to Quinn's own anger rising, after hearing Rachel's story she had renewed respect for the small brunette

"God I hate little Miss I was Raped" Santana snapped

"San just shut up" Quinn finally snapped, pulling herself out of the booth and putting her hands on her hips "look I'm the last person to want to defend Rachel, but the truth is she went through hell and back and you just cannot get over the fact that Puck choose her, well news flash you were never anything more than a whore to him and everyone has known it for a lot longer than just the last week when he finally told you"

Turning on her heel Quinn marched out, finally having had enough with the angry teenager she got into her car and headed home, making herself the promise that as soon as she could she would make amends with Rachel and the rest of the glee club, especially if it would get Finn back for her.

Sitting in shock Santana sniffed angrily and tossed her hair over one shoulder, jumping as a guy slipped into the booth opposite her "hey you ok? That was rough" he said a charming smile on his face.

"I know right?" Santana snapped a little, a flirtatious smile on her lips she was used to strange men coming up to flirt with her, while this one was a bit more forward then most he was attractive in a classic way, but what made him alluring was his charisma that flowed in his movements and his smile.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked with a grin "I got about half an hour before I got to be in work..."

Feeling completely at ease about talking to this stranger, Santana smiled and wrapped her lips around her straw before flipping her hair back and telling him everything.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeee

An hour later Rachel gave in on the now mammoth game of hide and seek even the adults now dragged in as Leroy finally started cooking; collapsing in the grass of her lawn next to Kurt and Mercedes they waited for the last round to finish before they would eat.

Puck making his way into 'home' as he evaded Matt who was seeking at the moment collapsed next to Rachel and kissed her waiting for the others to return which they did in dribs and drabs as Matt either found them or they made their way home until only Brit and Aaron were left hiding.

Swallowing her irrational fear Rachel hugged Puck a little tighter watching intently for her son to return, getting up she circled the house to the front garden, moving through the locked gate to make sure that the front door was still locked. Watching her with worry as he didn't know what she was doing Puck hopped up to follow her "baby?" he asked as she rattled the front door "he knows he's only allowed in the house and garden, and the front door is locked he couldn't have got out anyway"

"No...Noah something is wrong" Rachel insisted breaking into a run and going back into the garden where Brit was now sitting on the lawn disgruntled that Matt had found her, pelting into the house Rachel called for Matt.

"Matt! Matt have you found him?" she cried running upstairs, finding the teenager looking confused and shaking his head.

"No I can't find him anywhere, and I have been calling him saying he has won"

"He would never pass up rubbing it in Mike's face that he won" Puck objected "Aaron! Aaron" he cried running through the rooms, Rachel doing the same, Matt running downstairs to recheck every where he had already looked.

Panicking now Rachel ran into the garden "Aaron! Baby where are you?"

"Rachel what's wrong?" Hiram asked as his daughter headed towards the pool where the adults were sitting

"Aaron!" Rachel screamed again ignoring her father, looking desperately for her son, everyone realising this wasn't a game anymore.

"We can't find him" Matt panted as Puck still searched the house, everyone jumped to their feet and hurriedly began looking for the little boy, as Rachel's phone went off, snatching it up and seeing an unknown number Rachel almost ignored it, but Puck appearing at her side stopped her and pressed the green button turning on the speaker phone. A bad feeling spreading through his stomach as he quietly said hello.

"Thank you for looking after my son Rachel, he's all mine now"


	11. Chapter 11

**Olivia: Yep very evil! Mwahaaaaaaa here's the update though Thank you :D**

**Thank you to BiWiccianPrincess! For some great advice, thank you for all the support :D**

**Disclaimed! :D**

Aaron 11

Everyone stood in stunned silence as the phone went dead, Rachel's face draining of all blood as the words that she had heard infiltrated into her consciousness her blood pressure dropping so suddenly made her light on her feet, he head whirling as she gasped for breath suddenly unable to take enough air to stay conscious. Swaying on her feet Rachel's head whirled and darkness descended as Puck grabbed for her and let her fall into his arms, as he struggled to stop himself from going mental, the idea that Rachel's rapist had his son was killing him, but his unconscious fiancée needed him.

Hell broke out around them as Puck eased Rachel down onto the floor, Dave sprinting for the kitchen to get her some ice water as Hiram and Leroy fussed around their daughter, Puck biting his lip to stop himself screaming held Rachel up as her eyelids fluttered.

"Baby...please baby, I'm freaking out right now I need you to wake up" he begged as Leroy got out his own cell phone to call the police, the glee club stood around awkwardly as the adults around them started to search the house again, knowing it was hopeless but that they needed to do something.

"No...Noah?" Rachel asked quietly as she gained consciousness, Dave returning with a glass of ice water for her, Puck thanking him and taking it out of his hand to help Rachel sip at it "please tell me that was a really bad dream"

"Sorry baby" was all he whispered before she started to cry, tears running down her face as she started to shake shaking her head in denial.

"No...No...No he can't be...Aaron needs to be here, he has to be everyone was looking after him" she sobbed, not seeing Puck above her trying to restrain himself from his own freak out looking up at Mike and Matt begging them to come and help him, which they did hurrying to Rachel's side and easing her away from Puck as she cried hysterically.

Getting up Puck bolted away into the trees that covered the back of the garden, tears running from his eyes he took his aggression out on the trunk of a tree, his hand hurting he ignored the torn and cut skin and blood as he continued to cry and beat the tree.

Every punch spending his anger, his hands clenched he beat the tree, anger at himself for not looking after his son properly, at the person who had taken his son, at his friends for not watching his son, blood gushed out of his knuckles, and ran down his hands.

Dave watched him until the punches got weaker and weaker the tears still running down his face before stepping out from behind the tree and placing a hand on Puck's shoulder "Puck stop" he said gently "don't do this"

"I...Aaron...Fuck"

"I know dude, this is the most fucked up situation ever but don't make the same mistake I did, don't run from Rachel she needs you right now"

Puck glanced at Dave and saw the remorse written all over his face at his actions of three years ago, his regret at running out on Rachel would haunt him forever "I ran out on Rach don't do the same" Dave said quietly taking out a towel to wrap around Puck's bleeding knuckles "her fathers are sorting out the police and all she can do is cry, you asked her to marry you so go out there and prove to her that you can be there for her in the bad times. And" he added as Puck turned to walk back to Rachel "if you need to blow off steam, come find me, but Rachel needs to know that everything is going to be ok"

"Rachel..." Puck muttered before bolting back to girlfriend who was sobbing on her father as everyone hung around awkwardly, Mike and Matt holding Mercedes and Brit as they also cried in fear for the little boy.

Matt and Mike glanced at each other in remorse as they held the girls close and consoled them, they were blaming themselves for not looking out for their nephew, they knew that the reason Rachel had let Aaron play hide and seek was because she trusted them all to watch her son, and now they had let her down. They had broken her trust that she had placed in them, trusting them in the first place had been difficult for the brunette and now they didn't know what to do, or how to help

"Noah" Hiram said as his son in law dropped to his knees beside Rachel and took his fiancée back as she sobbed harder, clinging to his shirt she continued to panic "the police should be here within minutes and The FBI are on their way"

"The FBI?" Puck questioned as his arms tightened around Rachel

"The FBI is always the primary law enforcement in a kidnapping case, especially with children" Hiram explained as quietly as he could, as Rachel cried harder hearing the sirens approaching "I'll go meet them"

"Noah" Rachel cried lifting her head to look up at him, tears running down her face "he's...he's...he's"

"He's going to be fine; we are getting him back and then never letting him go" Puck promised her, and himself.

"But...we don't know who has him" Rachel wailed "we never found out who raped me" she started to cry again, faced with the impossible situation of having no idea where her son was, only that he was with the man who had raped her.

Closing his eyes in anger Puck gritted his teeth and stretched out his neck "we will find our son, and make sure the...fucker who has him pays" he promised again as the policemen and two detectives came around with Rachel's parents into the garden.

"Rachel, Noah? I am Captain Higgins; I am Captain of the Lima police force"

"Where's my son!" Rachel demanded shrilly, not caring about the fact that it was a completely unfair question.

"We are going to everything in our power to get him back" Captain Liam Higgins promised the petite brunette who was clinging to Puck as her only support to keep functioning, he remembered seeing her after her rape almost four years ago and the mess that she had been then, this was worse, before she had been resolute in getting over the trauma of accepting the pregnancy and moving on, now he could see her defeat. "Now we are going to talk to everyone but anything you can tell us we really help and we can start the search for Aaron while the FBI makes their way here"

"Where are they?" Leroy asked

"They have to make their way from Cincinnati, but I have already briefed them and they are using the sirens so it shouldn't be more than an hour, now can you tell me everything"

"We were just playing hide and seek, he knew he wasn't allowed out the front, and that he had to be in the house or the back garden, and I guess we just assumed that everyone would look out for him" Puck said numbly

"Oh my god I am an awful mother, how could I leave him to play hide and seek" Rachel sobbed her tears staring again as her guilt flooded her.

"Baby no" Puck assured her "you are an amazing mom... all you did was let him play a game he loves, there is nothing wrong with that"

"Really Rachel you did nothing wrong" Liam assured her "just tell me everything"

"We don't know he went off to hide, I didn't see where and he just didn't come back" Rachel sobbed holding onto her fiancée.

"We got a phone call on Rachel's phone saying..." Puck glanced at his fiancée who buried her head into his chest not wanting to hear those words that had stopped her heart again "' Thank you for looking after my son Rachel, he's all mine now' then he hung up"

"It was a man?" Liam asked quickly taking the cell phone Rachel had dropped on the grass and accessing the received calls, seeing the number was blocked he closed his eyes in annoyance, wishing that this could have been an easy case "have you...have you thought that with a message like that it means..."

"That the person who has my son is the same person who raped Rachel? Yeah we guessed that" Puck growled holding Rachel close, looking around at his friends who were all talking to policemen, more he could see inside moving around.

Liam grimaced in sympathy "ok I'm going to talk to my men, start up a proper search, going door to door to see if anyone saw everything, I know it's hard but you just need to wait at the moment"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

Aaron crawled under his grandfather's bed at the front of the house with a smile, knowing the Matt would never see him in between the floor and the box at the end of the bed, hearing a noise he ducked further down, only to stand up as he heard a footstep come through the bedroom window.

"Hey Aaron, remember me? From kindergarten?"

"Um yeah" Aaron hesitated remembering what her father had said about not talking to people he didn't know "why are you here?" he asked backing up against the wall.

"I'm here to take you to your party" the man said smiling and moving over to the little boy

"Party? Mommy and Daddy didn't mention a party" Aaron feeling scared and trying to move away from his janitor that he knew as Mr Kerry "I don't want to go to a party Mr Kerry, I want to go down and be with my mommy and daddy" Aaron didn't notice the tensing in Kerry's neck as Aaron referred to his father as downstairs with his mother.

"But he's not your daddy" Kerry snapped moving quickly and closing the bedroom door as he heard Matt move from room to room further down the hallway "come on we have to go to the party" he said reaching out and grabbing Aaron's arm, twisting it painfully and slapping his hand with a cloth over Aarons mouth before he could scream for help.

Waiting for the chloroform to overtake Aaron's senses Kerry tossed the little boy over his shoulder and climbed back out of the window onto the convenient porch roof and along to the end where bushes followed the boundary of the fence, hanging over he dropped the unconscious boy from the smallest height possible before jumping down himself and carrying the boy to his car that was parked next to the curb.

Driving away quickly Kerry drove himself to a motel on the road heading north outside of town, parking quickly he carried his son in and tossed him on the bed, before collapsing on the chair and glancing at his watch, smirking that the whole thing had only took him ten minutes. Pulling out his phone he called the number he had stolen from Santana's phone when he had been flirting with her, "Thank you for looking after my son Rachel, he's all mine now" he cackled down the phone before hanging up.

He couldn't believe that little whore had kept his child and had the gall to try and raise his son, he knew he should have hung around after the rape four years ago, but he had made a huge risk by raping someone in his home town in the first place and had disappeared until the heat had died down. Looking over at the unconscious boy he clenched his fist as he remembered the times that he heard him call that shaven headed boy 'daddy', it had pissed him off enough to hear that, but it was worse to hear from Santana the Rachel had got engaged to the same shaven headed boy. He had broken her, she wasn't supposed to be strong, she wasn't supposed to be engaged she belonged to him, he had taken the one thing every girl holds dear and hence owned her, but now he had her son, his son and she would come to him if she ever wanted him back, didn't mean he wouldn't make her squirm first.

Gleeeeeeeeee

"Wait? Noah I can't wait I need him back" Rachel sobbed into Puck's chest as he picked her up and carried her up to their room, as they passed Aaron's room she stopped him and slipped out of his arms hurrying into her sons room.

"Baby...baby I don't think this is a good idea" Puck objected as she walked in and sat down on the bed, picking up teddy Puck and cuddling him close her tears running down her face in constant streams.

"Noah" Rachel sobbed as he came to join her and pull her close, needing to keep her as close as possible in this awful situation "you promised he would be ok" she cried into his shoulder.

"What do you mean gorgeous?" Puck asked his own tears falling as he watched Rachel cuddle the teddy he had bought his son close.

"Remember? When he had left the main room of kindergarten, I was worried about him and you promised me that he would be ok"

"Oh baby, he will be, we will get him back, I told you that a promise to you is a contract that I will never break and I will get our son back, and he will be ok and I will never let anything ever happen to him again" Puck promised not carrying at all right now that he sounded completely unbadass, his son was missing, taken by someone who had hurt Rachel and all he wanted to do was be there for his fiancée and get his son back.

Picking up Rachel he carried her out of their son's room as the tears still fell from her eyes, silently he made himself another promise as he placed her on the bed, that he would never let her cry this much ever again, it had only been an hour since his son had gone and it had felt like a year. Holding Rachel close as she cuddled teddy Puck he pressed a kiss to her head and held her tight as his phone went off in his pocket, pulling it out he saw a text from his mother, flicking it open he opened the message

_Puck this is ridiculous come home, she doesn't really love you and you don't love her, you are young and in lust, but you don't need to be tied down to a woman with a child that isn't yours._

Clenching his hand around his phone in anger he looked down at Rachel and knew he couldn't leave her alone, opening his own text he asked everyone to come upstairs and be there for Rachel, seconds later, Matt and Mike were there climbing up on the bed to hug Rachel as she cried.

Leaving quickly he ducked into the bathroom and pressed call angrily on his mothers text "no I do love her, and she does love me, and that child is mine, he's mine in every way that matters, and right now I am barely holding it together because my son, mine and Rachel's son was taken from our home today, so perhaps you could keep your unwanted opinion to yourself" he practically screamed down the phone before closing it not allowing her to talk at all.

Moving out he looked across the room to his fiancée and felt his heart break a little bit more at her lost and hopeless expression, her tears running in a constant stream as she clutched her friends, downstairs her father's trying to hold it together as they talked to the police, the FBI going to be here soon. Moving back over to her he took her back into his arms and held her close, right now it was the only thing he could do.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kerry looked down at the phone as it rang with a phone call from Santana, letting it ring out to answer phone, wanting her to be the one chasing him, he was going to use her for all the information he could get, in his other hand was an envelope with the Berry address on it, _Time for the games to begin_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia: Nope she doesn't know, so glad you liked the last chapter :D enjoy this one I hope...**

**A/N I borrowed the characters from Criminal Minds (which I also don't own) because it's easier then to think up an entire FBI team, sorry I'm a little lazy I guess, but hey I got this out quick!**

**Disclaimed! **

Aaron 12

Rachel was curled up on Aaron's bed, hugging teddy Puck to her chest as she cried hysterically, it had been hard to escape her friends which since Aaron's kidnapping two hours ago had not let her out of their sight.

Puck had gone downstairs to talk to the FBI who had arrived and set up a command centre in the Berry dining room as soon as they had arrived.

"Mister Puckerman you are not the father of the missing child?" Agent Rossi asked gently as the town police bustled around them setting up the equipment to check any phone calls coming through to Rachel's phone.

"Not biologically" Puck admitted numbly staring out of the window as he acted on motor functions and no actual reactions "but for the last half a year I have raised him as my son, and I'm engaged to Rachel"

"How is she?" Rossi asked handing the teenager a mug of coffee.

"Hysterical" Puck replied shortly taking a big sip of the coffee and wishing for something stronger.

"It takes a rare woman to decide to keep the child of her rapist" Reid said in the corner to Morgan, Leroy Berry standing behind him smiled and moved into his eye line.

"My daughter knows that biology doesn't have the biggest impact on a child, a loving caring environment is needed, genetics mean very little. Please get my grandson back" Leroy's understanding smile fell off her face and it fell in fear.

"We will do everything we can sir" Morgan promised the scared grandfather "we will need to speak to your daughter"

"She is upstairs" Leroy said before moving over to his husband who hugged him tightly as they talked to a different agent.

"So there were never any leads on her rape?" Hotch asked Captain Higgins

"No, there was DNA obviously but when we ran it there were no matches, no witnesses and Rachel was too beaten up to talk to until two days afterwards and which point most of the memories had been altered by time. She couldn't remember much anyway, she was grabbed from behind and it was dark, his face was in shadow."

"Are we jumping to a conclusion that her rapist has Aaron?" JJ asked

"From what he said on the phone to her I don't think we can" Liam said rubbing at his neck "he called Aaron 'his' son"

"If this was aimed at getting his child back why wait all this time?"

"We don't think he knew that Rachel had been pregnant let alone kept the child, it wasn't common knowledge until six months ago, only family and some very close friends knew about Aaron"

"I'm going to go a check on Rachel" Puck announced to Rossi who nodded and took the mug from the teenager's hand, which then left to walk into the family room where everyone was waiting, but Rachel wasn't there. Knowing instinctively that she was upstairs he bolted up the stairs two at a time and headed towards his son's room, halting in the doorway as his heart broke at his fiancée crying curled up on the small bed. "Oh baby" he whispered moving into the room and lying down next to her.

Clinging to the teddy bear and her fiancée Rachel rocked herself in his arms, struggling to gasp for air as the tears ran down her face, rubbing at her back Puck leant his forehead against Rachel's and pressed a kiss for the first time in hours to her lips. For such an emotional and touchy feely couple it was odd that the affirmation of a kiss hadn't happened in hours, and really showed the emotional trauma they were both suffering from.

Rachel kissed him back and clung to him tighter as her tears stopped, not from lack of feeling but simply she had cried herself out, easing them around he sat her up on his lap and pulled her tight to his body.

"The FBI is here, they are going to need to talk to you"

Numbly Rachel nodded and let Puck help her to her feet to lead her down stairs and into the foyer where police were continually coming and going "where is everyone?" she asked hoarsely.

"In the family room" Puck explained easing her gently towards the agent he knew the best who was standing next to a different agent "we are really lucky because they are actually profilers who were in Ohio for a case, but were free to help us"

"Lucky..." Rachel whispered in disbelief.

"No...No baby I don't mean it that way, I'm just happy with have the best team there is to get our son back. Because we are getting him back" Puck assured her as the two agents approached them "this Agent Rossi"

"And I am Agent Prentiss" the female introduced herself "I know this is difficult for you but anything you can tell us about both your rape and today can help us"

"Ok" Rachel said shakily "Noah...I don't want you to hear about the rape" she whispered, clutching at him as he paled in anger "you are angry enough...please" she begged "I know you want to kill him already this would just make it worse"

Nodding sharply Puck let go of her and walked into the family room to sit with his brothers, Matt and Mike made a space for him between them and rested their hands on his tense shoulders as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Where is Rachel?" Mike asked quietly

"Talking to the agents about her rape" Puck answered, his voice muffled as he looked at his feet "she didn't want me to hear it"

"That's understandable" Matt said "you are angry enough as it is, and hearing what he did would make you angry, more than you already are"

Puck sighed and sat back against the sofa staring at the ceiling as his best friends glanced at each other, the crippling guilt overwhelming them still as they prayed as hard as they could for the return of the little boy. Hearing the front doorbell ring out for the first time since the police arrived, because they just let themselves in, Mike climbed to his feet and went to open the door finding a courier on the front door step, signing the pad thrust at him he accepted the envelope that was addressed to Rachel and closed the door.

Silently walking into the dining room he waited around the corner as he heard Rachel talking in a numb tone as she stared out of the window "he had a full mask on, but his hands were large and he held me down bruising me, I was wearing dancing clothes they were tight, he got frustrated, he used a pocket knife to cut them off."

Mike bit his lip as he listened to Rachel numbly describe her attack, thankfully after the bare bones of the attack, the agents concentrated on Rachel's description of the attacker trying to pinpoint any details they possibly could and any of his mannerisms,

Steeling his resolve he went around the corner "Rach?" he asked gently "I know this is the wrong time but a letter was just hand delivered for you"

"No Mike it's ok" Rachel said reaching for the envelope he was carrying and ripping it open only to jump up and back away as a pair of underwear fell from it and note fluttering from it as Rachel dropped the envelope and backed away in fear.

Mike took Rachel into his arms as she ran backwards away from the underwear and the note "Rach...Rach...Rach" he tried to shake her out of new cationic state, his raised voice bring Puck running from the family room.

"Rachel? Baby?" he cried taking her out of his brothers arms and holding her close as she started down at the underwear "baby you need to talk to us, we can't know what's wrong if you don't tell us"

"That was the underwear I was wearing..."Rachel whispered as the FBI tech's came into take the underwear and start to process it.

"What does the note say?" Hotch asked as Prentiss picked it up and opened it with gloved hands.

"'Do you remember how good it was?'" Prentiss said with a disgusted tone "he's toying with her"

"I don't care about the rape I care about my son!" Rachel screamed "get my son back"

"Rachel we are going to everything we can" Prentiss promised the scared girl.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I want my daddy, I want my daddy" Aaron screamed from the locked closet where Kerry had thrown him after he had woken up and started yelling for his mom and dad.

"Shut up!" Kerry snapped through the door, giving it a swift kick, smiling as the little boy whimpered and fell silent, rolling himself up into a little ball in the back of the closet. Kerry pulled his phone out of his pocket and spotted another missed call off Santana. He pressed the green button to return the phone call and tossed himself into a chair as it rang and rang and rang, Kerry knew women he watched women and he knew right now Santana was looking at her phone waiting for a certain number of rings to answer.

"Hello" came the deliberate uninterested tone down the phone

"Hey San" Kerry said with an upward curl of his mouth in an evil smirk "how you?" he asked hoping she had heard something about the kidnapping and could tell him about the situation over at the Berry household. It would have been better to have caught a person's interest that was actually close to Rachel but the truth was everyone else would have been too careful to tell him everything like Santana. She had told him everything about Rachel in school and her fiancée, especially some delectable things about his past before he had 'settled' down that he was going to use to show how bad a father he was to Aaron.

"I'm good just here all alone at home" Santana smirked hearing him as his breath caught at her statement "wish I had some company"

"Well that I can do" Kerry said "just give me an address"

Santana rattled off her address and hung up before he could say anything. Kerry smirked again, he was going to manipulate her into finding out about the Berry's, getting up he wrenched open the closet doors and looked down at his captive with disgust "your mom raised you weak" he spat out at the crying face looking up at him.

Closing the doors again he tied a belt around them securing them closed before leaving for his hook up.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I know it's hard but I need you to think back and if anything that didn't fit in, something that stood out to you" Morgan asked

"Well yeah" Puck said glancing at Rachel "Aaron woke up screaming a few weeks ago, he thought he had seen someone at his window. It was open, me and Leroy looked around we checked it out, but there was nothing so I shrugged it off, I thought I had just made a mistake and left the window open"

"That is understandable, it's something we have all done" Morgan reassured the scared teenager father in front of him.

"Then when I was picking him up from kindergarten he had left the main room and was talking to some guy, his face was in shadow and as soon as he saw me he disappeared, I asked Aaron and he just said It was the janitor. God I'm such a fucking idiot"

"No you're not" Prentiss assured this time "the thing about this type of Un Sub is that they fit in, we don't suspect them because they fit in, and we overlook them because they have a place in society"

Puck bit his lip, blaming himself for his son's abduction, glancing at Rachel he expected to see the accusation in her eyes instead he saw a hopelessness and fear that had him taking her back into his arms and pressing a kiss to her head as she clung to him desperately.

"I know the two of you aren't going to get a lot of rest but you should at least try" JJ said as the couple stood in the middle of the living room, Puck looked up at the blonde and nodded in agreement, before leaning down to sweep Rachel off her feet and into his arms before carrying her upstairs.

"This is killing them" JJ fretted turning back to the team "tell me we are going to find this child"

"There is a good chance, most abduction victims are killed in the first 36 hours as you know, however his wording of the word 'my son' means he feels an affiliation to the boy, he want the boy, toying with Rachel though, that means he feels a connection to her as well" Prentiss said.

"Ok so the guy at the kindergarten, Aaron thought he worked there that means other people would have seen him, find out from the fathers where the boy goes to kindergarten and follow it up. Reid get onto Garcia and find out everything you can about the original rape and everyone who works at the kindergarten" Hotch ordered.

The team broke off to follow through on their orders, one of them always staying around the house to make sure that the family were supported and in case Rachel was phoned again.

"Quinn just texted me" Finn said in shock looking up at the team who were still sitting around the family room, some talking, some reading, Matt and Mike simply hovering wishing they could do something "she wants to come over"

"I don't think now is a good idea" Kurt said gently

"Aaron's abduction was just reported on the news she wants to be here because she is sorry"

"Unless we can ask Rachel and Puck I just don't think it is a good idea" Artie said shaking his head "text her updates but Rachel is too fragile right now"

"Santana just texted me asking the same thing" Brit announced looking up from her phone.

"Well that is more shocking" Mercedes said "anyway same thing text updates"

"I don't...we don't want her anywhere near Rachel right not" Mike said from the window for him and Matt.

"Ok" Brit and Finn agreed in a quiet voice, texting back their respective replies, while they continued to wait for any news.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"They don't want me over there" Santana replied as she lazed on her bed next to Kerry "don't want me upsetting her"

"Well her son was just taken" Kerry announced rolling over lazily realising he should really go back to feed Aaron, he was having difficulty maintaining not caring and showing enough curiosity that she wouldn't get suspicious.

"I guess" Santana shrugged "oh maybe she wasn't raped and it was all a story and now the real dad has come back to get his son back, that will be good because I just know Puck will come crawling back at that point" she cackled

Kerry froze, Santana wasn't fully right but she had hit the nail on the head pretty hard with that guess "I don't think so, police record and everything" he tried to say casually "can't really lie about a rape if there was a kid out of it"

"Damn your right, oh well" Santana shrugged climbing back on top of Kerry "another round?"

"Can't" Kerry said pushing her off him roughly and finding his pants, he didn't really like willing partners very much "I'll text you though" he threw back as he left; he still needed her for information.


	13. Chapter 13

**Olivia: Thank you so glad you are still liking it! :D **

**A/N Sorry this took so long folks had an essay to write and concentrated on one shots for a while **** anyway here it is...**

**Disclaimed!**

Aaron 13

Everyone eventually fell into an exhausted sleep spread out across the family room, the emotive and stressful day draining them of all energy, Leroy and Hiram dragged down blankets and pillows for them before retiring to their own room with Hannah, too worried to sleep, leaving the FBI to investigate overnight.

Morgan and Prentiss climbed out of their truck slamming the doors closed behind them as they headed up the porch steps to the house of the owner of the kindergarten.

"Hopefully this woman can give us something" Prentiss said as she knocked on the door of the modest size house.

"Just take comfort in the fact that this is different from any other case and that we have more time than usual" Morgan soothed his partner as the door opened "Marm I am Agent Derek Morgan from the FBI this is my partner Agent Prentiss could we please talk to you"

"Oh or course" Miss Jones said stepping back to allow the two agents into the living room "what is this about?"

"Have you heard about Aaron Berry's kidnapping?"

"I saw it on the news, I couldn't believe it he is such a little sweetie everyone in the kindergarten loves him, are there any leads on who took him? I cannot imagine what Rachel and Noah are going through"

"We have several lines of inquiry open, we came to ask about one of your employees that Noah said had been talking to Aaron in the back hallway of the kindergarten, Aaron said it was someone who worked there"

"The only male who works under me is the janitor Frank Kerry"

"What can you tell us about him? Anything odd about him? We believe that if he is our Un Sub he would have been unable to not pay attention to Aaron and you would have had to tell him to get back to work"

"He would have fitted in, but you may have felt that something didn't ring true about his story" Emily added

Sue Jones sat down at thought back carefully, making sure that she wasn't just imagining everything she had seen, but ever since she had hired Kerry she had felt uncomfortable in having him around the main room because his eyes followed the children, thinking back she knew he had been watching Aaron.

"Yes, thinking back he always did pay a lot of attention to the children, but it was always the group Aaron was with"

"We are going to need his address and record" Emily said glancing at Morgan who nodded as Sue jumped to her feet and hurried to her home study.

"This is good news Em" Morgan promised, standing as close to her as he dared in witnesses house, but knowing how much child cases got to her "Now baby girl can find out everything there is to do with him"

Emily smiled at Derek as Sue returned and handed over some printed papers, after assuring her that he was still on a suspect and that it might not come to anything the partners left, calling Hotch to tell him that they were going to check out the address from Sue's information.

Hotch snapped his phone closed and turned back to JJ and Reid "Morgan and Prentiss are checking out some information they got from the kindergarten owner, get hold of Garcia we need her to find everything she can about a Frank Kerry"

JJ opened her phone and called Garcia on speaker phone.

"Speak" came the tech analysts over the phone.

"Garcia" Hotch started

"Yes sir"

"We need you to find everything you can about a Frank Kerry"

"On it" Garcia said typing coming through the phone "ok this is strange, Frank Kerry only exists in two databases and the dates are wrong, a Frank Kerry lived in Lima Ohio but he died fifty years ago, but a criminal record check was run on the same name with the same national insurance 4 months ago and the age was reported as 23"

"So it's an assumed identity?" JJ asked

"Yep, all it takes is some basic knowledge of hacking and the basic knowledge behind the person whose identity you are assuming" Garcia answered "hackers assume identities all the time, especially if they are committing fraud"

"Does he have a driving licence?" Reid asked from the incident board

"Nope" Garcia "why?"

"Running through ever possible scenario for how he got Aaron away he must have had transportation and that means a car, anything else in this neighbourhood would have stood out, get hold of Sue Jones and find out if he ever drove a car to work"

Rossi went off to Sue Jones's again and found out the details for a brown sedan that Kerry had been driving to work, returning to the house the team collected together and conference called Garcia in to rehash everything they knew.

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked as they entered the dining room.

"The friends are passed out in the living room, Rachel and Noah are upstairs, and Rachel is well frantic"JJ said gently"Hiram, Leroy and Hannah are flittering around, at a loss of what to do"

"Ok what do we know?" Hotch interrupted, not because he didn't care but because he wanted to fix the problem rather than obsess about it.

"Frank Kerry is working under an assumed name, in which he got a job at the kindergarten where his son attends, we know of at least one instance in which he isolated Aaron to take him, and possibly a second when Aaron had that bad dream and the window was left open" Emily started

"But he is driving a brown sedan" Reid interrupted

"Reid you are sort of obsessed with the car" Rossi said

"He doesn't have a licence, everything about this un sub screams control, he waited months to get his son, he waited till they were all spread out and distracted, the only two blips are his rape of Rachel in the first place, and not having a licence if he is driving" Reid explained turning back to the board "this tells us two things, he has a licence under his own name and Rachel was a specific target, which means she knows who he is"

"I know my rapist?" Rachel whispered from the doorway, clutching a glass "I came down for water" she explained hoarsely testament to her crying. Puck appeared behind her, his own eyes bloodshot and red wrapping himself around her he gained comfort from the physical touch of his fiancée.

"It seems likely considering all the facts" Reid told the teenage mother "you were a target, you rape was in public and carried the risk of any passers by seeing as your friend had simply forgotten to pick you up. Nothing else this man has done screams that he is disorganised which means that this is personal, because it is the only way that he would have taken such risks and allowed himself to snap when he saw you that night is because he had to"

"The thing I cannot understand is how he found out" Emily said from next to Morgan "I know you said it became general knowledge but how? I know that in small towns news travels fast but this seems like ridiculous, it's not like an announcement was put in the local paper"

"No but it was announced somewhere else" Puck said moving over to one of the laptops and pulling up Jacob Ben-Israel's blog "this guy is obsessed with Rach, we guessed that Santana or Quinn told him, and he immediately posted it on his blog"

"So everyone in school would have read this?" JJ asked leaning over the laptop reading the post.

"From the backlash I got I would assume so" Rachel said wearily sinking into a chair.

"This guy is obsessed with her" Garcia said over the webcam on another laptop, having started to read past blogs.

"Garcia can you check everyone who has logged into this blog? IP addresses are unique aren't they?" Hotch asked "I need you to check anyone who continually read everything, our un sub would have read everything hundreds of times"

"Are we sure this Jacob isn't our un sub?"

"He's harmless, annoying but harmless" Rachel said wearily

"Sir I have three IP addresses that continually pop up" Garcia reported "but it will take me a while to back track them to their source"

"Get on it" Hotch ordered the blonde who said will do and turned off to start her search "the rest of us will get on the car, there must be somewhere a picture of that car"

Rachel and Puck got back to their feet and headed towards the family room, where Finn Matt and Mike remained awake talking quietly in the corner.

"Hi" they all said gently to the scared parents, both of them dead looking the eyes as they embraced the numbness after hours of crying had left them exhausted but unable to sleep.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Oh hi" Quinn said in surprise opening her front door, phone clenched in one hand she stared at her friend in surprise "what's up?"

"Oh are you still thinking about that thing in the diner? Oh who cares I meet this amazing guy" Santana gushed pushing her way in and dragging Quinn into the living room to have a gossip "I need to tell you everything"

"So this guy just sat down at the table and you told him everything?" Quinn asked in disbelief

"Well yeah, that's why I am glad that you left me" Santana smirked

"You know that is stupid right?" Quinn said intently "you aren't supposed to tell strangers about your entire life"

"Oh please" Santana scoffed sitting back into the cushions "put a film on I'm bored"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Quinn texted me" Finn said quietly to Rachel as her fiancée and son's uncles talked beside them "she is really sorry and saw about Aaron on the news, she just wants to say sorry and be here, she realises she's been an idiot and wants to make up for it"

"She wants to come over?" Rachel asked trying to concentrate on problem that had meant little to her right now.

"Yeah but wants to check that it is ok with you" Finn said toying with his phone

"You miss her" Rachel said with a smile "if you want her to come over that's fine, I cannot imagine that even she would be cruel enough to create more problems at the moment"

"Thank you" Finn said texting the blonde back, who texted that she was on her way to the house and was let in by Finn, coming to sit down next to the group who was awake, smiling sadly at the them all.

"Rachel I'm so sorry" she whispered

"I know" Rachel replied her lips pressed together in a tight line "I don't really want to hash that out right now"

"Oh yes...I'm sorry" Quinn mumbled, kicking herself for bringing everything up when Rachel was going through hell, she couldn't really relate but giving away her daughter had almost killed her, she couldn't imagine what it was like to have your child taken away from you by force.

"Come on" Finn said slipping a hand under the blondes elbow to pull her into the kitchen and tell her everything about what had happened.

"Oh that is awful" Quinn said clasping a hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears "poor Rachel". Finn took the small blonde in to his arms and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder, the two of them staying like that as they waited in the dark kitchen, listening to the bustling of the FBI in the dining room, only parting as the doorbell rang out and they heard Puck get to his feet to open it.

"Ma?" he asked stunned at the women on the door step, looking back he saw Rachel's scared and petrified face framed in the family room doorway "what the hell are you doing here? What part of leave me alone did you not get?" he demanded.

"Noah..." she started her eyes wide with emotion

"No" Puck said harshly "you have sat at home and thought everything through and decided that you feel bad, Ma I can't be bothered you lost me" he stated closing the door in her face as the tears began to fall. Turning back to Rachel who had hurried out of the doorway and into the kitchen, tears falling down her face as she realised that Puck had been hiding something from her, knowing she was being silly but not caring right now.

Quinn hurried to Rachel's side as she saw the tears and held her tight as Rachel's tears tracked down the well worn path on her cheeks, Quinn held her close and soothed her as best as she could, not saying anything but just letting her cry it out as Puck entered the kitchen.

Letting Puck take over in the comforting Quinn left them alone and entered the foyer where Finn and mike were standing, Mike throwing her a glare but allowing her to slip into the circle of Finn's arms without comment "I'm not sure how much more of this they can handle" she fretted as her phone went off. Pulling it out she scoffed and rolled her eyes "bloody Santana, I swear that girl is an idiot"

"What she do now?" Matt asked, talking to his ex for the first time in half a year.

"She met this guy in the diner after we had a fight and told him everything; she's even slept with him already! She's being stupid"

"What do you mean everything?" asked Mike slowly as Rachel's mobile rang, Rachel bolting from the kitchen to answer it.

"Where is my son!" she yelled down the phone as soon as she saw the same unrecognised number.

"You didn't really raise him right, I'm teaching him a lesson in isolation at the moment" came the smooth voice.

"Give him back" Rachel sobbed "give him back to us"

"Us? there shouldn't be an us! you belong to me, your whore of 'fiancée' will never see my son again, and if you want to you are going to come to me"

Puck eyes closed as his past was dragged up, thinking he would never be free of the stupid reputation of his past, now it was being used to justify him not having his son.

"Come to you?" asked Rachel prompted by Reid "you want me?" she added with a revolted look at the piece of paper in Reid's hand.

"You'll find to, I don't think you have squirmed enough yet" he cackled before hanging up again.

They stood around in a circle of defeat, but Mike grabbed Quinn's arm and turned her roughly to him "what do you mean everything?" he demanded again.

"Well about the drama in school and Aaron and Rachel" Quinn stammered, surprised everyone was listening to her intently.

"This girl has been answering questions about Rachel and Aaron? When did she meet him?" Hotch asked intently.

"Well today, or rather yesterday" Quinn answered "Santana meet him in the diner"

"Just before Aaron was taken, get this Santana here now" Hotch ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Right folks last chapter but one! Only an Epilogue now :D**

**Disclaimed**

Aaron 14

"What the hell were you thinking!" screamed Brit the minute Santana and her dad was ushered into house by Agent Morgan and Prentiss "you put Aaron at risk! You have made that little boy be kidnapped" Brit descended into tears as her best friend looked at her in shock. Santana had no idea why she was there, but knew that Aaron had been taken it had been all of the news and the road outside was swarming with journalists, but were being kept back by JJ.

"Miss Lopez" Hotch intervened swiftly "we need to talk to you about the man you met at the diner" he led her into the dining room where the worried parents were sitting, both of them looking stonily at the cheerleader as she was pushed down into a seat by Rossi.

Morgan and Prentiss took the teenagers and Rachel's family into the family room as the rest of the team started the interrogation of Santana.

"I know it's difficult" Emily said reassuringly stroking Brits arm as she cried hysterically "but this is real progress, once we have a suspect we can close in around them quickly"

"And the fact that he feels a connection to Aaron means we know he is safe" Morgan added to the group "please I know it is hard but just let us do our job for a little longer"

"Well I just started talking to him, I didn't think there was anything wrong with that" Santana said defensively, wincing a little as Rachel burst into tears again, and Puck held her close glaring at her over Rachel's head that was buried in his chest.

"Put your ego aside and help" he ordered "this is not just the life of Aaron at risk, but also mine and Rachel's, if you ever felt anything for me prove it now. Unless you want to be responsible for our destruction you will tell the FBI everything"

Santana watched as Puck's own eyes filled with tears and he rested his head against Rachel's and cried into her hair, glancing at her father with a bitten lip, knowing she would be punished later on, but even she couldn't risk a child life.

"He started talking to me after Quinn left..." she started telling Hotch and Rossi without any need for prompting telling them everything she had told Frank Kerry.

"So you didn't recognise him? And you told him that they were having a BBQ?" Rossi clarified

"I didn't tell him, but I think he overheard me when I was talking to Quinn. And no I didn't recognise him, should I have?" she asked glancing at Rachel and Puck.

Rachel raised her head wearily "we think I must know who raped me because he found out about Aaron from Jacob's blog"

Santana felt a wave of guilt crash over her as she realised while she didn't think it was wrong to tell a stranger about her life, it was wrong to have released Rachel's secret for the school to judge, and her rapist to find out. "I am so sorry" she sobbed suddenly "I was just so angry that you were taking Puck from me, and I bitched to Jacob, I didn't..."

"We know" Rachel said sharply, ending Santana's speech effectively.

"Do you have any idea where he lives?" Rossi asked hopefully

"No he came to mine, but he gave me his number" Santana said pulling out her phone "so that I could call him".

"Get Garcia" Hotch ordered opening the phone up and finding the number "Garcia I have a number for you I need you to track down where it is"

"Yes sir" Garcia said, everyone in the room hearing her type as Hotch rattled off the number "right I have it down to a three block radius" she reported flashing up a map.

"There is a motel there" Liam interrupted pointing at a spot on the map "the rest are all businesses, but the motel is pretty notorious, the owner just ignores everything that happens"

"That seems likely" Reid said "he would want isolation but still to be near town"

"We can't just go charging in though" Rossi protested "he could use Aaron as a hostage"

Hotch turned to Santana "would you be willing to pretend to meet him again so we can get Aaron out? We would obviously protect you but we cannot risk him using Aaron as a hostage"

"Of course" Santana agreed straight away, while her father looked at her with a little more pride, glad that she was willing to make up for her mistake, Santana feeling better about herself as Rachel and Puck looked at her with gratitude.

Setting up a meeting with him at her house was easy, "remember don't move unless we have confirmation off Prentiss and Morgan that they have Aaron" Hotch warned Rossi and Reid who were going to Santana's house.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Dad is going out kid" Kerry told Aaron waking him up and throwing him into the closet again and pulling out his belt to tie it up again.

"You aren't my daddy!" Aaron screamed as the darkness descended on him "I want my mommy and my daddy and you aren't them!"

"Shut up!" screamed Kerry leaving the motel room with a slam

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Two hours later the two teams linked via Garcia prepared themselves at both locations; Emily and Derek were in straight away after confirmation came through the camera that no one was in the room. Heading for the belted shut closet straight away, Emily undone the belt and dropped to her knees in front of the little boy "Aaron? I am a friend of your mommy and I am going to take you to her and your dad straight away" she promised the little boy who threw himself into her arms.

Moving quickly she picked him up and carried him out of the room to the waiting car outside where Puck and Rachel sat waiting for them.

"Aaron!" Rachel screamed jumping out of the car, her fiancée seconds behind her as they ran across the car park, Aaron jumping from Emily's arms and into his mothers, her clinging to him tightly as she cried. "I'm so sorry baby...so sorry" she sobbed, as Puck enveloped the two most important things in his life in his arms, kissing Aaron's head as the little boy cried in relief on his mom.

"Mommy...I was so scared" Aaron cried

"I will never let anything happen to you again" Rachel promised him

"WE never will" Puck echoed, taking the little boy out of Rachel's trembling arms and holding him with one arm, and Rachel with the other "we love you so much" he pressed another kiss to his sons head, as Aaron's tiny hand curled around his neck and Rachel burrowed into his side, as long as it stayed like this his life would be perfect from now on.

On the other side of town Frank Kerry was being arrested as Santana was rushed away from him by Reid as Rossi clicked the handcuffs around the twenty three year old and hauled from the house.

"He's my son! My son" Kerry raved as they made their way to the car "that little whore is too tempting, she tempts me and she tempts my brother, I had so much fun cutting those clothes off her..."

"Shut up" Liam snapped, 'accidently' banging the young man's head against the roof of the car as he got him in "oh whoops!" he said with a smirk closing the doors with a slam "so we got Aaron?"

"He's with his family" JJ said happily "I'll go release a statement to the press" she walked off towards the press who had followed them, while the FBI took the prisoner to the police station.

"You are not Frank Kerry" Rossi said sitting down

"Where is my son?" the prisoner screamed at the stoic agent

"Aaron is home with his family. Who are you?"

"Aaron is mine"

"You shouldn't be surprised but rapists don't get visitation rights, what is your name?"

"Ben-Israel" he replied reluctantly, the agents outside running the name through the database via Garcia,

"Right his name is Ishmael Ben-Israel, his family live in Lima, his is twenty three years old, graduate of U of O, his brother is Jacob..." she trailed off "looking at his hard drive, which I just hacked into, he had been stalking Rachel for years, up until four years ago when he backed off and went to college"

"So he was the one who was obsessed with Rachel and Jacob just picked up on it?" asked JJ of Hotch.

"It seems likely that their family were naturally absent and Ishmael raised his brother, who picked up on his obsession. Leaving for college was the stressor he couldn't handle being away from Rachel saw her and snapped"

"Ishmael Ben-Israel" he sent to Rossi's phone.

"So Ishmael" Rossi said looking up from his phone "almost four years ago you viciously raped Rachel Berry on her way home from dance class, and yesterday you entered the house and kidnapped her son"

"My son! I own her and him, they belong to me" Ishmael insisted

"You keep telling yourself that" Rossi snapped getting to his feet and leaving the young man to stew "he is completely unhinged now" he told Hotch "he believes unequivocally that Aaron and Rachel are his"

"Good" Hotch said harshly "means he will never be let out" they turned away, their job done.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"So that's it?" Hiram asked looking into the family room as everyone fussed over Aaron, Quinn sitting next to Finn, smiled at him nervously as he climbed into Finn's lap and clung to him. Aaron was making the rounds, reassuring himself that his family was there, though it was difficult on his parents to let him go, it had been less than a full day to get him back but it had felt like years to the parents, who clung to him as he clambered back onto their laps.

"Yes sir" Derek said with a smile, he kept doing his job for days like this.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Leroy

"Children are strong, in a few months he won't even remember" Emily assured the grandparent "the people who will be most affected is you and his parents"

"It will be a difficult few months, you will find yourself watching him like a hawk and not wanting to let him out of your sight, but over time memories will fade. Just remember the person who did this is never coming out of jail, the person who raped your daughter is behind bars for good" Derek told them.

"Good" Hiram said harshly, remembering his daughter after her rape, and the uphill struggle to get her back to how she was, but they had done that and they would do this.

"We will leave you to your family" Emily said gently

"Thank you so much" Rachel said from the floor, holding her son close as everyone tried to cheer him up and make sure that he wasn't remember in the last twenty four hours.

"You're welcome" Emily said before the partners exited the house "I love a happy ending" she told Derek as he led her to the car.

"I know" he said leaning over to press a kiss to her lips now that the case was over "I do too" he started the car and pulled away, confident that he was leaving a family behind that would be ok.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Falling asleep with their son between them that night, Rachel looked over at Puck who was staring at her "are we going to be ok?"

"Yes we are" he promised honestly "Baby?"

"Yes?" she asked looking down at Aaron as he shifted in his sleep and rolled closer

"I know I am his father but I want to make it official" Puck said quietly his own eyes on Aaron "I want to adopt him"

"Good" Rachel said looking up at him and smiling "I was going to ask you too, if anything happens to me I want you to have Aaron, because I trust you"

"Nothing is allowed to happen to you" Puck said sternly

"I know" she smiled leaning over to press a kiss to his lips "but you are his father and I want the law to recognise that as well"

"I love you"

"I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well this is it folks! All done :D hope you enjoyed and just thank you so much to everyone the response to this story was amazing and I love hearing all your thoughts! Thank you from the bottom of my heart :D**

**Disclaimed! **

Epilogue

Mike lifted his foot on instinct as Aaron ran around the room excitedly; grabbing his jacket he slipped it over his shoulders and picked up the red rose buttonhole that Mercedes and Kurt had obsessed over for weeks. Sliding into the proper place he looked up at his fellow groomsmen and smiled "I can't believe the wedding is finally here" he caught Aaron as he ran past again and picked up the energetic four year old "can you believe it buddy?"

"Nope" Aaron said holding onto his uncle

"I'd say I couldn't believe it, but after months of Mercedes and Kurt obsessing over every little detail I'm bloody glad that it has come"

"Bloody!" shouted Aaron happily, making both Mike and Matt pull a face and glance over at his father who looked up from Kurt fussing over him and scowled.

"Sorry" they both muttered, wincing again, they had both forgotten that Aaron had been mimicking everything he heard recently. After Rachel had heard him yell 'shit' loudly she had cracked down on it and made them all promise to watch their language around him, and had threatened withholding sex from Puck to make him comply.

"If he yells that halfway through the ceremony, best men or not, Rachel will kill you" Puck warned, before wincing himself as Kurt stabbed him with a pin "fuck man, you have altered this suit three times why are you still stabbing me?"

"Because you had to hit the gym before the wedding" Kurt moaned "now be quiet" Puck rolled his eyes and shut his mouth while Kurt fussed around him some more, all Puck could think of was watching Rachel walk towards him in the gown Mercedes and Kurt had designed for her, and promising before all their friends and family to become his wife.

"Will you get Aaron dressed?" he asked Matt and Mike as he saw they were dressed.

"Sure" Mike said smiling and grabbing Aaron's legs to put him a superman pose and carried out of the room "it is a bird is it a plane? No its Super Aaron!" he sing sung and Aaron squealed with laughter.

Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled, her dress was perfect, it had been very difficult to have any of her own wished adhered to, because Kurt had wanted strapless and long, with feathering along the edge, she had eventually after threatening to disinvite him got short, summery, and no feathers but still didn't have the colour she wanted. Shrugging her shoulders as she pulled a slight face at the cream colour rather than the white she had wanted but admitted she looked fantastic, with her hair in delicate curls around her shoulders and the delicate white gold necklace Puck had bought her for her birthday.

"You look beautiful" Mercedes told her, handing her white rose bouquet to her and tweaking a few of the petals.

"Thank you" Rachel said happily looking at herself again.

"So all ready for the Jewish wedding extravaganza?" Tina asked, smoothing out her bridesmaid's dress, that was in a deep red colour, matching the groomsmen's button holes, while Puck's was white to match Rachel's and the bridesmaids bouquet's.

"Yes, I am glad we have decide to be a little traditional" Rachel said smiling "it was so funny signing the contract earlier though, in it Noah had to promise to feed me, and clothe me and have 'martial relations'"

Everyone laughed at the idea that Noah Puckerman had to sign a contract to promise to sleep with Rachel, when sometimes it was all he could do not to touch her.

"You will hear a shorthand version of a later anyway" Rachel said accepting the veil Brit was handing her and situating it in her hair, flipping it over her face, "well it looks like it's time" she said with a big smile "I will see you under the Chuppah"

Everyone nodded as Rachel's father Hiram came in with Leroy to walk Rachel down the aisle "you look beautiful darling" they both said pressing a kiss to her cheeks before putting the veil back in place.

"You ready Miss Berry?" Leroy asked gently

"I am very ready to become Mrs Puckerman" Rachel said taking both of their arms and following them out of the room to the French doors that led to the back garden, they had wanted the traditional Jewish observances, but had decided against the temple in favour of a warm outdoor wedding that would be slightly more informal.

Puck stood under the Chuppah waiting for his fiancée with Rabbi Greenburg nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot, he knew that she would come down the aisle they were already a family this was more anticipation then anything.

"She will come" Rabbi Greenburg said with an understanding smile

"I know I just have been waiting for this for over a year" Puck said respectfully.

Rabbi Greenburg smiled again and stood straight as the music started and Matt and Mercedes stepped out in of the French doors to walk down the aisle, the boys in the same dark grey suit as Puck, but with red button holes and red ties, while Puck's were white the first couple were followed quickly by Mike and Brit, and then by Artie and Tina.

Aaron followed behind them dressed like his father but carrying a pillow with two rings on it, he got to the end and spontaneously hugged his father, making the crowd aww, before standing in-between his uncles, before the march changed and everyone got to their feet and turned to watch Rachel and her father's come into view.

Puck's breath caught as he took in the vision in cream in front of him, the dress was short and hit just above her knee, showing off those long legs he loved, and had shoulder straps that left her collarbone exposed, he smiled at her bouquet knowing she had wanted the colours the other way round. He accepted Rachel's hand as it was handed to him by both of her fathers, and helped her step up onto the platform and turn them both to the rabbi who smiled and started to read the contract out and then start his sermon on love.

"You're up buddy" Mike whispered helping Aaron onto the platform as it came time to recite the vows and present the rings.

Puck took his first and turned to Rachel to lift her veil_ "_Rachel I cannot imagine a world without you and my son, you are my life and my love, you make me want to be better, because of you I have the faith in myself to be everything I can be for our family. Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel" he slid the ring onto her finger, and wiped away one of her tears.

Rachel reached confidently for her own ring and bent down a little to press a kiss to her son's cheek "thank you" she whispered to him, smiling as he rubbed the sticky mark left by her lip gloss a little before stepping back to his uncles.

Straightening she took Noah's ring hand again "Noah I thought when people found out about my son my life would be over, but It was just beginning, you came like this whirlwind into my life and turned it upside down, you ground me, you are my family, I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine" she slid the ring onto his finger.

The bridal party and the Rabbi recited the seven blessings, all of them being called upon individually, while Noah sipped at the cup of wine after each blessing.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" Rabbi Greenburg said happily "you may kiss the bride"

Puck grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he grabbed her hips and kissed her firmly, as Rachel laughed at his expression, everyone getting to their feet and roaring in happiness's clapping loudly, Rachel wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Taking the glass wrapped in cloth from Matt, Puck lifted his foot and smashed it down as everyone yelled "Mazel Tov!", grinning broadly he pulled Rachel back to his side again and kissed her again, the crowd laughing at the Puckish behaviour.

Finally free of the restraints of the ceremony Aaron threw himself on his father, and laughed as he was picked up by Puck and kissed by him and then his mother, the wedding party all crowding around to congratulate the couple, who were both heading towards New York in August, Rachel for Tisch, Puck for NYU.

The caters cleared the garden quickly of the chairs and set up the table as swiftly and efficiently as a military campaign, as Rachel and Noah took the traditional twenty minutes alone, before they returned looking mussed and happy.

Taking the gentle teasing the two of them circled their guests.

"Congratulations" Santana said as they met her in the line of guests, there was still tension between them, but when it came to writing the guest list they had invited her because they knew that she really was sorry for everything she had done.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel said graciously, leaning over and giving her a quick hug before they moved on to Quinn and Finn, giving the reunited couple a hug.

"So what's the plan for the rest of summer?" Matt asked as the couple finally made it to the high table "honeymoon?"

"No" Rachel said regretfully "we have to save all our money for New York. As for the plan we will be moving within in the month so we can enrol Aaron in preschool and get ready for school ourselves"

"Well that is where you are wrong" Leroy said with a smile sitting down opposite them "us and Hannah have been thinking lately about the situation after high school and have decided to make a few changes. We don't want to miss any part of Aaron growing up, and will miss the both of you so much, and living ten hours away is hardly conducive to avoiding that problem, recent investments have flourished and the equity in this house is substantial so we decided months ago to sell up and move to New York"

Rachel screamed loudly and launched herself at her father, and then Hannah and Hiram as they approached them and thanked them so much.

"As much as I like the idea how is this changing the plan?" asked Puck

"Well the two of you will still have your own place" Hiram said sitting down "because I know you want it, but we have bought you a flat near the university, so there is no need to save all your money"

"No daddy, that is too much" Rachel protested

"Call it a wedding present, we were going to buy you a honeymoon but we thought this would last longer and make it easier for you all"

"Thank you so much sir" Puck said hugging both of his in laws and Hannah.

"Well it is for selfish reasons as much as anything" Hannah admitted pulling Aaron onto her lap "we just couldn't bear to be away from this little guy" Aaron giggled as his grandmother substitute tickled him.

"On that note" Mike interrupted "we never told you about where we are going to college, but let's just say we will be in New York as well"

"Really?" Aaron asked excitedly, launching himself from Hannah's lap into Mike's arms and then Matt's.

"Yep" said Matt as the little boy scrambled into his arms, "we both got into a dance course in New York University and jumped at the chance"

"Dude" Puck said slapping his brothers on the back and smiling, glad that they would be in New York as well, Rachel hugged them in thanks, before being called away to talk to another guest by her father.

"So your mom never turned up" Mike said quietly as Aaron ran off to play with Brit.

"Yeah" Puck said a little bummed out that his mother couldn't put aside her ego to simply apologise and be at her son's wedding "but I didn't expect it, it doesn't matter I have a real family now"

"So now that you can go on honeymoon..." Matt started

"Still can't really go anywhere we have Aaron" Puck said nodding at his son who was being towed around by Artie.

"Dude go, we can look after him for a few weeks, in fact we would love to" Mike said with a smile "look just take Rachel head to the airport and get the first flight out to somewhere nice"

"Yeah?" Puck said

"Dude, yeah, you two deserve a week or two off, you haven't had any time off since Aaron was taken, we will look after him I promise" Mike promised.

"Ok" Puck said happily heading for Rachel's side and sliding an arm around his wife "come with me" he whispered excusing them both "you, me and an airport after all of this, lets just head for the first nicest place we see leaving"

"Just spontaneously like that?" Rachel asked

"Yep, not like you are going to be wearing a lot of clothes anyway" he added with a sexy grin "Mike and Matt are going to look after Aaron. Just think of it baby, your husband, i.e. me on a beach coming out of the water, making love until the wee hours of the morning, you my sexy wife in a string bikini on the same beach"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded "ok, I trust Mike and Matt to look after Aaron, so yes let's do it"

"And after all that we can come home and start our life together as man and wife" Puck said pulling her closer, his arms around her waist, "you, me, our son, and our life together"


End file.
